listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional books
A fictional book is a non-existent book created specifically for (i.e. within) a work of fiction. This is not a list of works of fiction (i.e., novels, mysteries, etc.), but rather imaginary books that do not exist. Inclusion criteria This is a list of fictional books that appear in literature. Fictional books appearing in other print media, such as comics, are listed in List of fictional books from periodicals. Fictional books that appear in other types of media, such as television shows, are listed in List of fictional books from non-print media. Fictional books used as hoaxes or as purported support for actual research are usually referred to as false documents. The fictional books on this list are ordered alphabetically under the name of the author who invented them. A Works invented by Ben Aaronovitch Works invented by Edwin A. Abbott Works invented by Gilbert Adair Works invented by Douglas Adams Works invented by Lloyd Alexander * In The Book of Three, there is a distinct and fictional tome named The Book of Three Works invented by Martin Amis Works invented by Poul Anderson Works invented by Wes Anderson Works invented by Piers Anthony Works invented by Isaac Asimov Works invented by Kate Atkinson Works invented by Margaret Atwood B Works invented by John Barnes Works invented by L. Frank Baum Works invented by Max Beerbohm Works invented by John Bellairs Works invented by Hilaire Belloc Works invented by Jedediah Berry Works invented by Robert Bloch Works invented by Roberto Bolaño Works invented by Jorge Luis Borges Works invented by William Boyd Works invented by T. C. Boyle Works invented by Richard Brautigan Works invented by Marie Brennan Works invented by Sarah Rees Brennan Works invented by Elinor Brent-Dyer Works invented by Frederic Brown Works invented by John Brunner Works invented by Steven Brust Works invented by Lois McMaster Bujold Works invented by Katharine Burdekin Works invented by A. S. Byatt Works invented by Algis Budrys C Works invented by James Branch Cabell , by Edmund Spenser (planned but never carried through by real author) | Cannonmills, by Robert Louis Stevenson (planned but never carried through by real author) | The Rising Sun, by Robert Louis Stevenson (planned but never carried through by real author) | The Shovels of Newton French, by Robert Louis Stevenson (planned but never carried through by real author) | Sophia Scarlet, by Robert Louis Stevenson (planned but never carried through by real author) | A mediæval romance of Agincourt by Thackeray (planned but never carried through by real author) | The Intended Edition of the works of James Branch Cabell, issued through Knappe & Dreme (familiar work as author meant it to be) | The 1599 version of Troilus and Cressida, by William Shakespeare (familiar work as author meant it to be)}} Works invented by Italo Calvino Works invented by Cao Xueqin Works invented by Peter Carey Works invented by Thomas Carlyle Works invented by Jonathan Carroll Works invented by Miguel de Cervantes '''In Don Quixote * Cosmography by Turpín * Le Bagatele Works invented by Michael Chabon Works invented by Robert W. Chambers From The King in Yellow *''The King in Yellow'' by Castaigne (Castaigne is either the author or the translator) **''The King in Yellow'' has been adopted by authors into the Lovecraftian tradition. From "The Repairer of Reputations" *''The Imperial Dynasty of America'' by an unknown author. Works invented by Raymond Chandler Attributed to Aaron Klopstein (Klopstein committed suicide at the age of 33, shooting himself with an Amazonian blowgun): * Cat Hairs in the Custard (poetry) * The Hydraulic Facelift (poetry) * Once More the Cicatrice (novel) * The Seagull Has No Friends (novel) * Twenty Inches of Monkey (short stories) Works invented by Agatha Christie Works invented by Clamp In the manga Chobits ' * ''A City With No People (children's book series) ** Vol. 1: A City With No People ** Vol. 2: Someone Just For Me ** Vol. 3: They Can Do Anything ** Vol. 4: A Wish That Can't Be Granted ** Vol. 5: Little By Little ** Vol. 6: Please Find Me ** Vol. 7: A Warm Heart Works invented by Tom Clancy Works invented by Susanna Clarke Works invented by Jonathan Coe 'In ''What a Carve Up!: ' * ''A Pox on the Box: Memoirs of a Disillusioned Broadcaster by Alan Beamish * The Winshaw Legacy: A Family Chronicle by Alan Beamish * Dropping in on Jerry: A Light-Hearted Account of the Dresden Bombings by Wing Commander "Bullseye" Fortescue * Accidents Will Happen by Michael Owen * The Loving Touch by Michael Owen * The A-Z of Plinths by Revd. J. W. Pottage * So You Think You Know about Plinths? by Revd. J. W. Pottage * Plinths! Plinths! Plinths! by Revd. J. W. Pottage * 300 Years of Halitosis (unknown author) * Great Plumbers of Albania (unknown author) * I was Celery (unknown author) * A Life in Packaging - Fragments of an Autobiography:Volume IX - The Styrofoam Years (unknown author) * A Lutheran Approach to the Films of Martin and Lewis (unknown author) Works invented by J.M. Coetzee 'In ''Diary of a Bad Year: * Strong Opinions by JC In Elizabeth Costello: * Fire and Ice by Elizabeth Costello * The House on Eccles Street by Elizabeth Costello Works invented by Genevieve Cogman In The Invisible Library * Midnight Requiems by Balan Pestifer In The Burning Page * The Daughter of Porthos by Thomas-Alexandre Dumas Works invented by Eoin Colfer In And Another Thing...: ' * ''The Complete Maximegalon Statistics, Volumes 1—15,000 * The Quick Guide to the Complete Maximegalon Statistics, Volumes 1—25,000 Works invented by Wilkie Collins In The Moonstone * Life, Letters, and Labours of Miss Jane Ann Stamper (forty-fourth edition) In Who Killed Zebedee * The World of Sleep Works invented by Joseph Conrad In Heart of Darkness * An Inquiry into some Points of Seamanship by a man Tower, Towson—some such name * Conrad is probably either conflating or making Marlow conflate two books: J. T. Towson's navigation tables, 1848 and 1849, and Nicholas Tinmouth's An Inquiry relative to various points of seamanship, 1845: so not really an invented book.J.A.Arnold, Conradiana 7.2 (1976) 121-6 Works invented by Cressida Cowell In How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon by Professor Yobbish Works invented by Richard Cowper 'In ''A Dream of Kinship: ' * ''Codex Iniquitatis by Anonymous * Letters to Brother Matthew by Brother Francis of York (later called Saint Francis) * A Perspective of the Christian Dilemma by Brother Matthew (writing as V. O. V.) 'In ''The Road to Corlay: ' * ''The Avian Apocrypha by anonymous * The Book of Gyre by anonymous * The Book of Morfedd by anonymous * Carlisle ms by anonymous * Old Peter's Tale by anonymous * Orgen's Dream by anonymous * Morfedd's Testament by Morfedd 'In ''A Tapestry of Time: ' * ''Kentmere Psalter by anonymous * An unknown title by Master Surgeon Brynlas * Revelations by St. Francis * The True History of the Boy by St. Francis * History of Kinship in the United Kingdoms, Vol. 1 by Franscombe * Being and Non-Being by Hagendorf * Lexicon by Langley * Catalogue by Dean Pardoe * Leaves from an Antiquarian's Notebook by Dean Pardoe * Consolations of Philosophy by Pargeter * An unknown title (contains the word "Life") by Dom Sarega 'In ''The Twilight of Briareus: ' * ''W. H. O. Regeneration Statistics. Vol. 3. 2004 by anonymous * L'Histoire Particulière de la Renaissance by Pierre Candel * Reminiscences by Margaret Hardy Works invented by Edmund Crispin In The Case of the Gilded Fly: *''Metromania'' by Robert Warner (play) Works invented by Justin Cronin In The Passage *''Belle of the Ball'' by Jordana Mixon Works invented by John Crowley ' In ''Little, Big: ' * ''Upstate Houses and Their Histories (pamphlet) by anonymous * Architecture of Country Houses by John Drinkwater * Brother North-Wind's Secret and other books (resembling Thornton Burgess's books) by John Storm Drinkwater 'In ''The Solitudes: ' * ''Mythos and Tyrannos by Frank Walker Barr * Time's Body by Frank Walker Barr * Bitten Apples by Fellowes Kraft * The Book of a Hundred Chapters by Fellowes Kraft * Bruno's Journey by Fellowes Kraft * The Court of Silk and Blood by Fellowes Kraft * Darkling Plain by Fellowes Kraft * A Passage at Arms by Fellowes Kraft * Under Saturn by Fellowes Kraft * The Way's Far Turning by Helen Niblick * Steganography by Lois Rose * Dawn of the Druids, author unknown * Phaeton's Car, author unknown * Worlds in Division, author unknown Works invented by Andrew Crumey In D'Alembert's Principle * Tales from Rreinnstadt by Muller In Mobius Dick *''The Angel Returns'' by Heinrich Behring, translated by Celia Carter *''Professor Faust'' by Heinrich Behring, translated by Celia Carter *''Evolution Towards Perfection'' by Otto Hinze *''The Teleology of Mental Degeneration'' by Otto Hinze In Mr Mee *''Epistemology and Unreason'' by Ian Muir *''Rosier's Encyclopedia'' by Jean-Bernard Rosier In Music, in a Foreign Language *''Il Furto'' by Alfredo Galli *''The Optical Illusion Last Friday'' by Alfredo Galli *''Minds and Memories'' by Lowell In Pfitz *''Aphorisms'' by Vincenzo Spontini Works invented by Chris Crutcher In The Sledding Hill * Warren Peece by Chris Crutcher D Works invented by Mark Z. Danielewski 'In ''House of Leaves: ' * ''Absent Identification by Melissa Schemell * All in All by Bernard Porch * All Accurate by Nam Eurtton * All In the Name of Feminism: A Collection of Essays by Nadine (ed.) Muestopher * American Psychology: The Ownership of Self by Helen Hodge * Ancient Devotions by Tab Fulrest * The Anti-Present Trunk by Philippa (ed.) Frake * The Architecture of Art by Cassandra Rissman LaRue * Artistic Peril by Deacon Lookner * The Bad Bodhi Wall by Bazine Naodook * Beyond the Grasp of Commercial Media by Gabriel Reller * Black Heart, Blue Heart by Rita Mistopolis * Cinematic Projections by Naguib Paredes * Collected Essays on Self-Portraiture by Haldor (ed.) Nervene * Collected Essays on "Exploration #5 by Hans Staker * The Complete Feng Shui Guide for the Navidson Record by Luther Shepard * Concatenating Corbusier by Aristides Quine * The Constancy of Carl Jung by Oona Fanihdjarte * The Courage to Withstand by Daphne Kaplan * Creationist Myths by Hanson Edwin Rose * Delial by Dennis Stake * Delial, Beatrice, and Dulcinea by Jennifer Caps * Dialects of Divorce In American Film In the Twentieth Century by Anita Massine * Esau by Freed Kashon * The Faraday Conclusion by Devon Lettau * Fear Mantras by Alicia Hoyle * Flawed performances: A Consideration of the Actors in the Navidson Opus by Isaiah Rosen * The Fraying of the American Family by Florencia Calzatti * Gathered God by Darren Meen * Glorious Garrulous Graphomania by T. N. Joseph (ed.) Truslow * Gotta Go by Mary Widmunt * Greek Mythology Again ''by Ivan Largo Stilets * ''Grief's Explorations by Hank Leblarnard * Heaven's Door by Alan P. Winnett * The Holloway Question by Newt Kuellster * The House by Daniel Bowler * House Cleaning by David N. Braer * House of Leaves by Zampano * How Have You Who Have Loved Ever Love A Next Time? by Rosemary Enderheart * In These Things I Find by Mace Roger-Court * Incarnation of Spirit Things by Lantern C. Pitch * The Incident by Iben Van Pollit * Inside Out by Rosemary Park * Killing Badly, Dying Wise by Nupart Jhunisdakazcriddle * The Language of Torture by Rafael Geethtar Servagio * A Lexicon of Improbable Theories by Blair Keepling * The Many Wall Fugue by Eugenio and Scholfield Rosch * Maternal Intrusions by Eric Keplard * Mortality and Morality in Photographs by M. G. Cafiso * The Navidson Record by Johanne Scefing * The Navidson Record: Action and Chronologies by Thorton J. Cannon * The Navidson Record: The Novelization * Not True, Man: Mi Ata Beni? by Eta Ruccalla * Notes From Tomorrow by Lisbeth (ed.) Bailey * Objects of a Thousand Facets by Edwin Minamide * Operation #4: The Art of Internal Medicine by Leon Robbins * Origins of Faith by Candida Hayashi * Our Father by Tad Exler * Pale Micturitions by Justin Krape * Palladian Grammar and Metaphysical Appropriations: Navidson's Villa Malcontenta by Sebastiano Perouse de Montclos * Passion For Pity and Other Recipes For Disaster by Helmut Muir * Perversity In Dullness... and Vice-Versa by Celine Arlesey * The Phenomenology of Coincidence in the Navidson Recort by Marla Hulbert * Pieces by Will Navidson * The Places I've Seen by Teppet C. Brookes * Privacy and Intrusion in the Twenty-First Century by Clarence Sweeney * Recovery: Methods and Manner by Cora Minehart * Red Cross Faith by Janice Whitman * Riddles Within ''by Amon Whitten * ''Semiotic Rivalry by Yuriy Pleak * Shots in the Dark by Gavin Young * Simple Themes by Brendon Beinhorn * Sketches: The Process of Entry by Denise Lowery * Smile by Lester T. Ochs * The Study: Tom's Place by Neekisha Dedic * Tamper With This by Patricia B. Nesselroade * Terrible Thoughts: The Psychology and Biology of Navidson's Nightmares by Ernest Y. Hartmann * Theater In Film by Cassady Roulet * The Third Beside you: An Analysis of the Epistemological Echo by David Eric Katz * Thru Lines by Esther Hartline * Tick-Tock-Fade: The Representation of Time in Film Narrative by Frizell Clary * Twentieth Century Dub, Dub by Tony (ed.) Ross * Twenty Years in the Program by Cynthia Huxley * Ultrapure Water, the Super-Kamiokande Detector and Cherenkov Light by Gordon Kearns, L. Kajita and M. K. Totsuka * Understanding the Self: The Maze of You by Daniel Hortz * Violent Seeds: The Holloway Roberts Myst by Jeremy Flint * Violent Verses: Cinema's Treatment of Death by Danton Blake * War's Children by Melanie Proft Knightley * "What Are You Gonna Do Now, Little Man?" and Other Tales of Grass Roots Distribution by Kevin Stanley * When a Woman's Fear Makes Her Run from Commitment and What a Smart Man Can Do About It by Steve and Carter Sokal * Wilder Ways by Ryan Murray * Wishing Well by Virginia Posah Works invented by Robertson Davies ' In ''Fifth Business: ' * ''Celtic Saints of Britain and Europe by Dunstable Ramsay * Forgotten Saints of the Tyrol by Dunstable Ramsay * A Hundred Saints for Travellers by Dunstable Ramsay Works invented by John DeChancie 'In ''Castle Murders: ' *''The Moswell Plan by Dorcas Bagby, a book believed to be fictional even in its own world *''Eidolons of the King'' by Librarian Osmirik, the Castle books as they exist in the fictional world 'In ''Castle Perilous: ' *''Ervoldt: His Book by Lord Ervoldt Works invented by L. Sprague de Camp 'In ''Aristotle and the Gun: ' * ''On the Folly of Natural Science by Aristotle * Of Justice by Aristotle * On Education by Aristotle * Of passions and Anger by Aristotle * Lives of the Great Philosophers by Diomedes of Mazaka * Note: in this alternate history, the ill-considered meddling by a time traveler caused Aristotle to turn away from his study of natural science and write these books instead. 'In ''The Fallible Fiend: * Material and Spiritual Perdection in Ten Easy Lessons by Voltiper of Kortoli * Love Eternal by Falmas ' In ''The Tritonian Ring:' * '' The Lay of Zorme, an ancient heroic epic by an unknown author * '' The Death of Zorme'' * '' The Song of Vrir'' * '' The Madness of Vrir'' * '' The Lay of Lord Naz'' * '' The Man Who Thought He Could Hold Back The Tides'' * '' The Fragments of Lontang'', collected fragments from the writings of the ancient philosopher Lontang * '' The Golden Age'', a cycle of mythology whose third book describes how the forest god Asterio raped the earth goddess Heroe of the Eight Teats and begat on her the first human pair. * '' With Foam-Bubbling Beer'', a Lorskan drinking song. * '' Oma's Commentary'', by Oma - a book so old that only a fragment survives and which is so old that it can't be dated. * The Legend of Kumio, an ancient tale referenced in Oma's Commentary and of which an intact copy unexpectedly turns up in the library of the book- collecting King Shvo. Works invented by Philip K. Dick In The Man in the High Castle: * The Grasshopper Lies Heavy by Hawthorne Abendsen In A Maze of Death: * How I Rose From the Dead in My Spare Time and So Can You by A. J. Spectowsky In The Transmigration of Timothy Archer: * Here, Tyrant Death by Bishop Timothy Archer Works invented by Paul Di Filippo ' In ''Plumage From Pegasus: ' * ''A History of Supermarket Fiction: How SF Swept the World by Roger Barnard * Corn Likker, Drag Racin' and Coon Huntin' by Andy Duncan and Michael Bishop * Great Mafia Science by Ben Bova * The Unsurrendered Fembot by Richard Calder * Faith-Based Fictions: A Conversation by Orson Scott Card, Andrew Greeley and Barry Malzberg * How to Pick Up Guys by Samuel Delany * Boy Magnate by Gordon Van Gelder * The Magazine Chums and the Case of the Disappearing Readers by C.J. Cutlyffe Heintz-Ketzep * The Magazine Chums Meet the Distributor of Doom by C.J. Cutlyffe Heintz-Ketzep * The Magazine Chums and the Great Paper Shortage by C.J. Cutlyffe Heintz-Ketzep * The Magazine Chums Apply for an Arts Council Grant by C.J. Cutlyffe Heintz-Ketzep * A History of Science Fiction and Fantasy in the New Yorker by Ursula K. Le Guin * Forever Plus! by Amber Max * Mega-Awesome SF: The True Story Behind Forever Plus! by Amber Max * Andre Norton's Smackdown by Andre Norton * Imaginary Realist: The Life of Timothy Eugene by Milton Sharp * Women Write Fantasy, Men Write Science fiction by Nancy Kress and Charles Sheffield * I was a Teenaged Pornographer! by Robert Silverberg * The Big Book of High-Tech Texas Bar-B-Q by Bruce Sterling Works invented by Martin Donovan and David Koepp In Death Becomes Her: * Forever Young by Helen Sharp Works invented by Arthur Conan Doyle In the Sherlock Holmes series: * Chaldean Roots in the Ancient Cornish Language by Sherlock Holmes * Early English Charters by Sherlock Holmes * Malingering by Sherlock Holmes * Of Tattoo Marks by Sherlock Holmes * On Secret Writings by Sherlock Holmes * On the Polyphonic Motets of Lassus by Sherlock Holmes * On the Study of Tobaccos and their Ashes by Sherlock Holmes * On the Surface Anatomy of the Human Ear by Sherlock Holmes * On the Typewriter and Its Relation to Crime by Sherlock Holmes * Practical Handbook of Bee Culture, with Some Observations upon the Segregation of the Queen by Sherlock Holmes * Upon the Dating of Old Documents by Sherlock Holmes * Upon the Influence of a Trade upon the Form of the Hand by Sherlock Holmes * Upon the Tracing of Footsteps by Sherlock Holmes * Upon the Uses of Dogs in the Work of the Detective by Sherlock Holmes * Whole Art of Detection by Sherlock Holmes * Heavy Game in the Western Himalayas (1881) by Colonel Sebastian Moran * Three Months in the Jungle (1884) by Colonel Sebastian Moran * The Dynamics of an Asteroid by Professor James Moriarty * A Treatise on the Binomial Theorem by Professor James Moriarty In the Professor Challenger series: * Outlines of Vertebrate Evolution by Professor George Edward Challenger * Some Observations Upon a Series of Kalmuk Skulls by Professor George Edward Challenger E Works invented by Umberto Eco In Foucault's Pendulum: ' * ''Diary of a Village Doctor * Diary of a Young Girl's Illness * The Wonderful Adventure of Metals * Chronicles of the Zodiac by Dr. De Amicis * The Carmassi Brothers by Adeodato Lampustri * The Dismissed by Adeodato Lampustri * Panther Without Eyelashes by Adeodato Lampustri * Chaste Throbs by Odolinda Mezzofanti Sassabetti 'In ''The Name of the Rose: ' * ''On the Use of Mirrors in the Game of Chess by Milo Temesvar * Manuscript de Dom Adson de Melk, Le by Abbe Vallet Works invented by David Eddings 'In ''The Belgariad: * The Mrin Codex a prophecy made by a madman Works invented by the author(s) of the Book of Esther In The Book of Esther, Ch. VI * How Bigthana and Teresh Sought to Assassinate King Ahasuerus, And How Mordecai Foiled Their Plot as recounted in The Book of Records and Chronicles of the Persian Kings * The Achaemenid Persian Kings probably had actual Royal Chronicles, but historians consider this specific tale to be fictional rather than a quote from these. Works invented by Joe Eszterhas 'In ''Basic Instinct: * The First Time by "Catherine Woolf" (a pseudonym for Catherine Tramell) * Love Hurts by "Catherine Woolf" (a pseudonym for Catherine Tramell) * Shooter by "Catherine Woolf" (a pseudonym for Catherine Tramell) F Works invented by Sebastian Faulks ' In ''A Week in foodDecember: ' * ''Bolivia: Land of Shadows by Antony Cazenove * Shropshire Towers by Alfred Huntley Edgerton * Alfie the Humble Engine by Sally Higgs (winner of the Pizza Palace Book of the Year) * A Winter Crossing by Alexander Sedley * The Potter's Tale by R. Tranter Works invented by Philip Jose Farmer ' In '' The Lovers and The Day of the Timestop:' * ''The Western Talmud by Isaac Sigmen, the Forerunner (possibly, the later parts were added by others) * The main Scripture of the theocratic regime ruling much of the Earth in this future. Written in Hebrew, the regime's liturgical and scientific language. Including some Christian and Jewish elements but superseding and replacing all previous Scriptures such as the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament and the original Jewish Talmud. Recounting the creation of the Sturch (State Church) by Isaac Sigmen, the Forerunner; the period of His Glorious Rule on Earth; the failed attempt of the Scarlet Woman to seduce Him; and the moment when He boarded His Time Machine and went on His Journey to the Future - promising that He would emerge on The Day of the Timestop, to wage the Final Struggle with his Evil Brother, the Backrunner. Works invented by Joshua Ferris ' In ''Then We Came to the End: ' * ''Hiding Places Both Underwater and Underground a McLenox Publication * The Anarchist's Philosophy a McLenox Publication * How to Make a Fake Birth Certificate on Your Home Computer a McLenox Publication Works invented by Ronald Firbank ' In ''Caprice: ' * ''Ozias Midwinter by anonymous ' In ''Inclinations: ' * ''Three Lilies and a Moustache by anonymous * Travels by Lady Cray * Violet's Virtue (or The Virtue of the Violet) by A Literary Lady (The Scottish Sappho) * Book of Cats by Miss Neffal * Six Strange Sisters by Geraldine O'Brookomore * Those Gonzagas'' by Geraldine O'Brookomore * ''Notes on the Tedium of Places by William Wordsworth ' In ''Vainglory: ' * ''The Home Life of Lucretia Borgia by Mrs. Asp * The Women Queens of England by Mrs. Asp * Autobiography by Mrs. Cresswell * The Red Rose of Martyrdom by Mrs. Cresswell * The Leg of Chicken by Mr. Garsaint * Love's Arrears by Claud Harvester * New Poems by Claud Harvester * Vaindreams by Claud Harvester * Scroll from the Fingers of Ta-Hor by Miss Hospice * Sacerdotalism and Satanism by Miss Missingham * Beams by Bishop Pantry * Even-Tide by Bishop Pantry * Inner Garden by Bishop Pantry * Night Thoughts by Bishop Pantry * Verlaine at Bournemouth by Lady Anne Pantry Works invented by Jasper Fforde In the Thursday Next novels: *''Adventures in the Book Trade'' by O. Nakajima *''At Long Last Lust'' by Daphne Farquitt *''Bad Sofa'' by Landen Parke-Laine *''The Books of H. Paige'' by Millon de Floss *''Bradshaw's Guide to the Bookworld'' by Commander Trafford Bradshaw, CBE *''The Brontës'' by W.H.H.F. Renouf *''Bunyan's Bootscraper'' by John McSquurd (unpublished) *''Cardenio - Easy Come, Easy Go'' by Millon de Floss *''Caversham Heights'' (later retitled Nursery Crime, see also The Big Over Easy) *The Commander Bradshaw novels *''Crimean Reminisces'' by Thursday Next *''Death at Double-X Ranch'' *''Degeneracy for Pleasure and Profit'' by Acheron Hades *''Don't Desert Your Desserts'' by Cilla Bubb *''The Earthcrossers'' by Mr S.A. Orbiter *''Enid Blyton'' by Millon de Floss *''The Extraordinary Career of George Formby'' by John Williams *The Emperor Zhark novels by Handley Paige *''The Gravitube - Tenth Wonder of the World'' by Vincentt Dott *''The Global Standard Deity'' by Professor M. Blessington, PR (ret.) *''Great Expectations, A Study'' by Millon de Floss *''The Great Samuel Pepys Fiasco'' *''Hades: Family From Hell'' by Thursday Next *''The Hardest Job in Fiction'' by the Bellman *''A History of Gibbons'' by Ronan Empyre *''How I Think Life Began on Earth'' by Dr Luciano Spagog *''Journal of a LitreTec'' by Bowden Cable *''The Jurisfiction Chronicles'' by Thursday Next *''The Jurisfiction Guide to Book-Jumping'' by the Unitary Authority of Warrington Cat *''The Jurisfiction Guide to the Great Library'' by the Unitary Authority of Warrington Cat *''Jurisfiction Journals'' by the Unitary Authority of Warrington Cat *''The Land Speed Record'' by the Very Reverend Toredlyne *''Library Sub-Basement Gazetteer'' *''Life After Death for Felix Tabularasa'' by Millon de Floss *''A Life in SpecOps'' by Thursday Next **Also called Thursday Next: A Life in SpecOps and My Life in SpecOps *''Memoirs of A Crimean Veteran'' by Landen Parke-Laine *''The Middle of Next Week'' *''Neanderthals: Back After A Short Absence'' by Gerhard von Squid *''The New Whigs: From Humble Beginnings to Fourth Reich'' by A.J.P. Milliner *''Once Were Scoundrels'' by Landen Parke-Laine *The Perkins and Snell novels *''Remember Them? A Study of Mnemomorphs'' by Blake Lamme (Ex-SO-5) *''Revealments of St Zvlkx'' *''Revenge of the Thraals'' by Handley Paige *''A Short History of the Special Operations Network'' by Millon de Floss *''Spacestation Z-5'' by Handley Paige *''The Squire of High Potternews'' by Daphne Farquitt *''Story Operating Systems - The Early Years'' by WordMaster Xavier Libris *''Sword of the Zenobians'' *''Timestream Navigation for ChronoGuard cadets module 6A'' by Bendix Scintilla *''Thursday Next: A Biography'' by Millon de Floss *''Thursday Next Casebook'' by Millon de Floss *''UltraWord - The Aftermath'' by Millon de Floss *''UltraWord - The Ultimate Reading Experience'' by WordMaster Xavier Libris *''The Ups and Downs of Act Breaks'' by Jeremy Fnorp *''Upstream/Downstream'' by Colonel Next, QT, CG (non-exst.) *''Wales - Birth of a Republic'' by Zephania Jones *''Who Put the Poe in Poem?'' by Millon de Floss *''Wuthering Heights: Masterpiece or Turgid Rubbish?'' by Millon de Floss In the Nursery Crimes novels: *''The Berkshire Book of Records'' *''Chymes - Friend or Foe?'' *''The Foot Lectures'' by Professor Tarsus *''A History of Reading'' *''Inside the Guild of Detectives'' *''Motoring Into Oblivion'' by A. Morris *''A Short History of the NCD'' *''Valleyhills Movie Guide'' *''Watching the Detectives'' by Masie Gray *''Who's What?'' Works invented by Gardner F. Fox In Kothar--Barbarian Swordsman: *''The Lord Histories of Satoram Mandamor'' In Kothar and the Demon Queen: * Attributed to Gronlex Storbon **''Dialogue of Demons'' **''Nights of Necromancy'' Works invented by Michael Frayn In A Landing on the Sun: *''Fair Do's:Studies in the Perception of Social Justice'' by E J Maitland *''Natural Man'' by Dr Elizabeth Serafin Works invented by Cornelia Funke In Inkheart: *''Inkheart'' by Fenoglio G Works invented by Neil Gaiman Works invented in Good Omens, co-authored by Terry Pratchett, are listed in the "Terry Pratchett" section of this article. Works invented in The Sandman comics are listed in the "DC Comics" section of List of fictional books from periodicals. Works invented by Yasmine Galenorn In Legend of the Jade Dragon: *''The Mistress of Peachtree Manor'' by Andrew Works invented by Stella Gibbons ' In ''Cold Comfort Farm: ' * ''Pard-spirit; A Study of Branwell Brontë by Mr. Meyerburg (Mybug) * The Higher Common Sense and The Pensées by the Abbé Fause-Maigre, translated by H. B. Mainwaring Works invented by George Gissing In New Grub Street: ' * ''Mr Bailey, Grocer by Harold Biffen * Margaret Home by Edwin Reardon * On Neutral Ground by Edwin Reardon * The Optimist by Edwin Reardon Works invented by Robert Goddard ' In ''Play to the End: ' * ''Lodger in the Throat by Joe Orton * The Plastic Men by Derek Oswin Works invented by Edward Gorey '''by C. F. Earbrass: * The meaning of the house * A moral dustbin * More chains than clank * The truffle plantation * The unstrung harp * Was it likely? by Miss D. Awdrey-Gore: * The blancmange tragedy * The dustwrapper secret * The pincushion affair * The postcard mystery * The teacosy crime * The toastrack enigma * The toothpaste murder by Dewda Yorger: * Dreary Rewdgo at Baffin Bay * Dreary Rewdgo on the Great Divide * Dreary Rewdgo in the Yukon Works invented by John Green ' In ''The Fault in Our Stars: ' * ''Midnight Dawns * The Price of Dawn * Requiem for Mayhem * An Imperial Affliction by Peter Van Houten Works invented by Graham Greene ' In ''The End of the Affair: ' * ''The Ambitious Host by Maurice Bendrix * The Crowned Image by Maurice Bendrix * The Grave on the Water-Front by Maurice Bendrix Works invented by John Grisham ' In ''Calico Joe: ' * ''The Beaning of Joe Casle by Paul Tracey ' In ''Camino Island: ' * ''October Rain by Mercer Mann (2008; Newcombe Press) * The Music of Wave by Mercer Mann * Drunk in Philly by J. P. Walthall; National Book Award and 1999 Pulitzer Prize * My Favorite Tsunami by an unnamed author Works invented by Lev Grossman In The Magicians *The Fillory and Further books by Christopher Plover, comprising **1.The World in the Walls **2.The Girl Who Told Time **3.The Flying Forest **4.The Secret Sea **5.The Wandering Dune *These five books are widely known, a classic of children's literature - but the public is unaware that they are not fantasy but factual descriptions of an actual other world. * A mysterious sixth book, entitled The Magicians, seen only by a few, was written by Jane Chadwick, protagonist of an earlier book. * Magickal Historie - written by Le Goff, translated to English by Lloyd. * Practical Exercises for Young Magicians by Lady Amelia Popper (18th Century book). * '' History of Magic'', 18th Century book, author's name not given. From outside looks slim but in fact contains, by subtle bibliographical magic, no less than 1,832 pages. * Book on dragons (precise title not given) by MacCabe, listing the dragons living in the world's rivers. * Abecedrian Arcana by Pseudo-Dionysius. Works invented by Yaa Gyasi ' In ''Homegoing: ' * ''The Ruin of a Nation Begins in the Homes of Its People by Yaw H i Works invented by Radclyffe Hall ' In ''The Well of Loneliness: ' * ''The Furrow by Stephen Johnson Works invented by Carolyn Hart ' In ''The Christie Caper: ' * ''The Ashen Prince by John Border Stone * Chimera by Bryan Shaw * The Clue at the Hacienda Dolores by Bryan Shaw * The Clue of the Chattering Parrot by Bryan Shaw * Death My Sister by Fleur Calloway * Death of a Nabob by Lady Gwenolyn Tompkins * Down These Steps by Natelie Marlow * Farewell, My Love, Forever by Pamela (as Pamela Gerrard) Bledsoe * The Grinning Skull by Emma Clyde * I Won't Let You Die by Fleur Calloway * Sing a Song of Sorrow by Emma Clyde ' In ''Death on Demand: ' * ''The Agony Chain by Fritz Hemhill * Blood Tales by Elliot Morgan * Danny's Delight by Janis and Farley Farley * Deadly Diamonds by Harriet Edelman * Death in an Alley by Fritz Hemhill * Gentleman's Smile by Harriet Edelman * Kerrigan's Heart by Fritz Hemhill * Kiss a Stranger by Elliot Morgan * Murder in Casablanca by Emma Clyde * Ride a Wave by Harriet Edelman * Sad Song by Kelly Rizzoli * San Bernadino Heist by Hal Douglas * The Secret of the Red Dragon by Janis and Farley Farley * The Shuttered Mind by Kelly Rizzoli Works invented by Anthony Hope Hawkins ' In ''The Prisoner of Zenda * Burlesdon on Ancient Theories by Robert Burlesdon * The Ultimate Outcome, by a Political Student by Robert Burlesdon Works invented by Scott Hawkins ' In ''The Library at Mount Char: ' * ''Mental Warfare vol. III: The Concealment of Thought and Intention by anonymous Works Invented by Shirley Hazzard In The Transit of Venus * Abnegation as Statement: Symbol and Sacrament in the Achievement of Rex Ivory by Professor Wadding Works invented by Mark Helprin ' In ''Winter's Tale: ' * ''Pictures of Big White Horses by anonymous * Equine Anatomy by Burchfield * Catalog of Alabama Curry Combs 1760–1823 by Georgia Fatwood * Ride Like Hell, You Son of a Bitch! by Fulgura Frango * A River Moves Forward by Selena Haskins * Care and Feeding of the Horse by Robert S. Kahn * The Afro-California Jumping Style by Sierra Leon * Memoirs of a Military Groom by Moffet Southgate * Dressage by Turner Works invented by Frank Herbert In the Dune series: * Arrakis, The Transformation by Harq al-Ada * Lectures of Prescience by Harq al-Ada * Leto Atreides II, a Biography by Harq al-Ada * Riddles of Arrakis by Harq al-Ada * Testament of Arrakis by Harq al-Ada * The Book of Leto by Harq al-Ada * The Butlerian Jihad by Harq al-Ada * The Dune Catastrophe by Harq al-Ada * The Holy Metamorphosis by Harq al-Ada * The Mahdinate, an Analysis by Harq al-Ada * The Preacher of Arrakeen by Harq al-Ada * The Prescient Vision by Harq al-Ada * The Story of Liet-Kynes by Harq al-Ada * The Arrakis Workbook by Liet-Kynes * Bene Gesserit Training Manual * Dictionary Royal * Handbook of the Hajj * Kalima: The Words of Muad' Dib, the Shuloch Commentary * Orange Catholic Bible, Revised * Palimbasha: Lectures at Sietch Tabr * Stilgar, The Commentaries * Tagir Mohandis: Conversations with a Friend * The Apocrypha of Muad' Dib * The Book of Ghanima * The Book of Kreos * The Instruction Manual: Missionaria Protectiva * The Mentat Handbook * The Panoplia Prophetica * The Pedant Heresy * The Spacing Guild Handbook * The Spacing Guild Manual * Words of My Father: An Account of Muad' Dib * Works of the Mentat * Strangler Vines of Ecaz by Holjance Vohnbrook (an anagram of John Holbrook Vance) * The Pillars of the Universe by Muad' Dib (Paul Atreides) * St. Alia, Huntress of a Billion Worlds by Pander Oulson * A Child's History of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * Analysis: The Arrakeen Crisis by Princess Irulan * Arrakis Awakening by Princess Irulan * Collected Legends of Arrakis by Princess Irulan * Collected Sayings of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * Conversations with Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * Count Fenring: A Profile by Princess Irulan * Dictionary of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * In My Father's House by Princess Irulan * Manual of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * Muad' Dib, Family Commentaries by Princess Irulan * Muad' Dib, the Man by Princess Irulan * Muad' Dib: The Ninety Nine Wonders of the Universe by Princess Irulan * Muad' Dib: The Religious Issues by Princess Irulan * Private Reflections on Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * Songs of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * The Humanity of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * The Wisdom of Muad' Dib by Princess Irulan * Words of Muad'dib by Princess Irulan * The Last Jihad by Sumer and Kautman * Orange Catholic Liturgical Manual by the Commission of Ecumenical Translators * The Liturgical Manual and the Commentaries by the Commission of Ecumenical Translators * The Orange Catholic Bible by the Commission of Ecumenical Translators * Pirate History of Corrino by unknown * Assassin's Handbook * History of Muad'dib * Imperial Dictionary * Kitab Al-Ibar * Muad'dib Concordance * The Almanak en-Ashnof * The Azhar Book * Analysis of History by Bronso of Ix * Proverbs of Muad' Dib * The Dune Gospels * The Dunebook * The Dunebuk of Irulan * The Ghola Speaks * The Hayt Chronicle * The Irulan Report * The Qizarate Creed * The Steersman Guide * The Stilgar Chronicle * The Tleilaxu Godbuk * The Yiam-el-Din (Book of Judgement) * The Journal of Leto II * The Oral History * The Stolen Journal * Conversations with Leto II * Lessons of Arrakis * Leto II: Dar-es-Balat Records * Muad' Dib Speaks * Songs of the Scattering * Teachings of the Golden Path * The Apocrypha of Arrakis * The Bene Gesserit Coda * The Oral History of Rakis Works invented by William Hope Hodgson ' In ''Carnacki, the Ghost-Finder stories: ' * ''the Sigsand MS * Astral and Astarral Co-ordination and Interference by Harzam with addenda by Carnacki * Acrostics by John Dumpley * Astarral Vibrations Compared with Matero-involuted Vibrations Below the Six-Billion Limit by Professor Garder * Experiments with a Medium by Professor Garder * Induced Hauntings by Harzam Works invented by Anthony Hope ' In ''The Prisoner of Zenda * Burlesdon on Ancient Theories by Robert Burlesdon * The Ultimate Outcome, by a Political Student by Robert Burlesdon Works invented by Robert E. Howard Works invented by Samantha Hunt ' In ''Mr. Splitfoot: ' * ''The Book of Ether by Zeke Works invented by Aldous Huxley ' In ''Brave New World: ' * ''Chemical and Bacteriological Conditioning of the Embryo by anonymous * Practical Instructions for Beta-Store Workers by anonymous ' In ''Crome Yellow: ' * ''Biography of Men Who Achieved Greatness by anonymous * Biography of Men Who had Greatness Thrust Upon Them by anonymous * Biography of Men Who were Born Great by anonymous * Biography of Men Who were Never Great at All by anonymous * Cosmic Cuts by anonymous * What a Young Girl Ought to Know by anonymous * Wild Goose Chase, A Novel by anonymous * Humble Heroisms by Mr. Barbecue-Smith * Pipe-Lines to the Infinite by Mr. Barbecue-Smith * unknown by Mr. Barbecue-Smith * Dictionary of the Finnish Language by Caprinulge * The Tales of Knockespotch by Knockespotch * Certaine Priuy Counsels by One of Her Maiestie's Most Honourable Priuy Counsels, F.L. Knight by Sir Ferdinando Lapith * unknown by Hercules Lapith * unknown by Denis Stone * Thom's Works and Wanderings by Tom Thom * History of Crome by Henry Wimbrush ' In ''Point Counter Point: ' * ''St Francis and the Modern Psyche by Denis Burlap Works invented by James Hynes In The Lecturer's Tale: ' * ''Das Ding an Sich: A Cultural History of Cultural Histories by Lorraine AlsaceWanton Deconstruction, Tobin Harshaw, New York Times, January 21, 2001 * Les Mortifications by Jean-Claude Evangeline * To Reign in Hell: The Will to Power in Paradise Lost by Anthony Pescecane * Where's Waldo? The Representation of Everyman in Emerson by J. O. Schmeaux * Daughters of the Night: Clitoral Hegemony in LeFanu's Carmilla by Victoria Victorinix * Rhythm and Metonomy in Coleridge's Christobel by Victoria Victorinix ' In ''Publish and Perish: ' * ''The Barbecued God: Death of a Yorkshireman by Joseph Brody * The Missionary Position: The Franciscan Construction of Rapanui Gender 1862–1936 by Virginia Dunning * (Re) Visioning Resurrection: The Myth of Human Sacrifice by Gregory Eyck * A History of Early Modern Witchcraft by Victor Karswell * Cooking the Captain: The Colonialist as Yorkshire Pudding by Stanley Tulafale I Works invented by John Irving 'In ''The World According to Garp: ' * ''Confessions of an Ellen Jamesian by Anonymous * A Sexual Suspect by Jenny Fields (autobiography) * My Father's Illusions by T.S. Garp * The Pension Grillparzer by T.S. Garp * Procrastination by T.S. Garp * The Second Wind of the Cuckold by T.S. Garp * The World According to Bensenhaver by T.S. Garp * A History of Everett Steering's Academy by Stewart Percy * Lunacy and Sorrow: The Life and Art of T.S. Garp by Donald Whitcomb 'In ''A Widow for One Year: ' * ''Before the Fall of Saigon by Ruth Cole * My Last Bad Boyfriend by Ruth Cole * Not for Children by Ruth Cole * The Same Orphanage by Ruth Cole * The Door in the Floor by Ted Cole * The Mouse Crawling Between the Walls by Ted Cole * A Sound Like Someone Trying Not To Make a Sound by Ted Cole * Coffee and Donuts by Ed O'Hare * A Difficult Woman by Ed O'Hare * Leaving Long Island by Ed O'Hare * Sixty Times by Ed O'Hare * Summer Job by Ed O'Hare * Followed Home from the Flying Food Circus by Alice Somerset * McDermid Reaches a Milestone by Alice Somerset * McDermid Retired by Alice Somerset * Missing Persons McDermid by Alice Somerset 'In ''Until I Find You: ' * ''Normal and Nice by Emma Oastler * The Slush Pile Reader by Emma Oastler 'In ''Last Night In Twisted River: ' * ''Baby in the Road by Danny Angel * East of Bangor by Danny Angel * Family Life in Coos County by Danny Angel * In the After-Hours Restaurant by Danny Angel * The Kennedy Fathers by Danny Angel * Kissing Kin by Danny Angel * The Spinster; or, The Maiden Aunt by Danny Angel J Works invented by Jin Yong * Jiu Yin Zhen Jing (九陰真經; Nine Yin True Classic), a fictional book on martial arts techniques and inner energy cultivation methods. It appears in all three novels in the Condor Trilogy. * Jiu Yang Zhen Jing (九陽真經; Nine Yang True Classic), a fictional book similar to the Jiu Yin Zhen Jing. It appears only in the second and third novels in the Condor Trilogy. Works invented by Diana Wynne Jones 'In ''The Lives of Christopher Chant: Jones invented a series of children's books that are apparently similar to Enid Blyton's Malory Towers and St. Clair's series. The Millie, below, are about a girl, Millie, who goes to a boarding school called Lowood House School. There are reportedly about ten books in the series, but only six are named: the first five, below, and another book called Head Girl Millie. # Millie Goes to School # Millie of Lowood House # Millie Plays the Game # Millie's Finest Hour # Millie in the Upper Fourth Works invented by Robert Jordan ' In ''The Eye of the World: ' * ''The Essays of William of Maneches * The Travels of Jain Farstrider * Voyages Among the Sea Folk ' In ''The Great Hunt: ' * ''The Dance of the Hawk and the Hummingbird by Teven Aerwin * Mirrors of the Wheel * To Sail Beyond the Sunset ' In ''The Dragon Reborn: ' * '' A Study of the War of the Shadow by Moilin daughter of Hamada daughter of Juendan ' In ''The Shadow Rising: ' * ''Dealing with the Territory of Mayene, 500 - 750 of the New Era * Travels in the Aiel Waste, with Observations on the Savage Inhabitants * The Treasures of the Stone of Tear * The Killers of the Black Veil by Soran Milo * A Journey to Tarabon by Eurian Romavni * The History of the Stone of Tear by Eban Vandes ' In ''The Fires of Heaven:' * '' The Flame, the Blade and the Heart'' ' In ''Lord of Chaos: ' * ''Essays on Reason by Daria Gahand * Men of Fire and Women of Air by Elora daughter of Amar daughter of Coura * A Study of Men, Women, and the One Power Among Humans by Ledar son of Shandin son of Koimal K Works invented by Franz Kafka In Der Prozeß/''The Trial'' * Die Plagen, welche Grete von ihrem Manne Hans zu erleiden hatte In Tagebücher/''Diaries'' * Die Rache des Kommandeurs of columns Works invented by Caitlín R. Kiernan * The Mound Builders and the Stars: An Archaeo-Astrological Investigation by Charles L. Patrick Akeley * The Travels of Odysseus by Alfred, Lord Tennyson * Waking Leviathan by Jacova Angevine * The Last Loan Shark of Bodega Bay by Theo Angevine * The Man Who Laughed at Funerals by Theo Angevine * Pretoria by Theo Angevine * Seven at Sunset by Theo Angevine * What the Cat Dragged In by Theo Angevine * Memoirs of a Martian Demirep by anonymous * Pornographies of Pnakotus by anonymous * Red Book of Riyadh by anonymous * Famous Film Monsters and the Men Who Made Them by Ben Browning * The Magdalene Grimoire by Roderick Burgess (from The Girl Who Would Be Death miniseries, based on Neil Gaiman's Sandman series) * The Light Beyond Centre by Reese Callicot * The Ecstatic River by Reese Callicot * The Ark of Poseidon by Sarah Crowe * A Long Way To Morning by Sarah Crowe * The Red Tree by Sarah Crowe and Dr. Charles L. Harvey * Silent Riots by Sarah Crowe * Bloody Mary, La Llorona, and the Blue Lady: Feminine Icons in a Child's Apocalypse by Judith Louise Darger * The Children of Artemis by Fera Delacroix * Alice by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson ("Lewis Carroll") * New American Monsters: More Than Myth? by Gerald Durrell * Closing the Door: Anatomy of Hysteria by Elenore Ellis-Lincoln * Hollywood Land by William Faulkner * Evening at the Gates of Dawn by Sadie Jasper * Hauntings of Old New England by Sadie Jasper * Ode to Fanny Brawne by John Keats * The Boats of Morning by Alex Marlowe * The Breathing Composition by Welleran Smith * The Far Red World by Andre Tyson * Werewolvery in Europe and Rituals of Corporeal Transformation by Arminius Vambery * Lemming Cult by William L. West * Looking for Moreau: A Posthumanist Manifesto by Maxwell White Works invented by Stephen King Works invented by Barbara Kingsolver In The Poisonwood Bible: ' * ''How to Survive 101 Calamities 'In ''The Lacuna: ' * ''Pilgrims of Chapultepec by Harrison W. Shepherd * The Unforetold by Harrison W. Shepherd * Vassals of Majesty by Harrison W. Shepherd Works invented by Dean Koontz '''In Icebound * Changing Tomorrow by Rita Marzano Works invented by Elizabeth Kostova In The Historian: ' * The untitled dragon books which different characters in the book find. * ''Ballads of the Carpathians * Life of Saint George * Philosophie of the Aweful * The "Chronicle" of Zacharias of Zographou by Atanas Angelov and Anton Stoichev * Sisyphus by Thomas Aquinas * The Torture Commissioned by the Emperor for the Good of the People by Anna Comnena * The Cannibals by Henricus Curtius * Tales from the Carpathians published by Robert Digby * Fortunes of an Assassin by Erasmus * History of Central Europe by Lord Gelling * The Damned by Giorgio of Padua * The King of Tashkani by William Shakespeare, as a "lost work" Works invented by Nicole Krauss 'In ''The History of Love: ' * ''The History of Love by Leo Gursky * How to Survive in the Wild by Alma Singer * Life as We Didn't Know It * The Remedy * Words for Everything L Works invented by R. A. Lafferty Works invented by Stanisław Lem Works invented by Madeleine L'Engle . Illustration by Pauline Baynes.]] Works invented by Jonathan Lethem '''In ''Chronic City: ' * ''You Can't be Serious, Dr. Jurow ghostwritten by Oona Laszlo. * Obstinate Dust by Ralph Warden Meeker. (Very likely a reference to Infinite Jest by David Foster Wallace) Works invented by C. S. Lewis 'In ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe: ' * ''The Life and Letters of Silenus * Is Man a Myth? * Men, Monks, and Gamekeepers; a Study in Popular Legend * Nymphs and Their Ways 'In ''Prince Caspian: ' * ''Grammatical Garden or the Arbour of Accidence pleasantlie open'd to Tender Wits by Pulverentus Siccus 'In ''That Hideous Strength: ' * ''Dialect and Semantics by Dr. Elwin Ransom Works invented by Sinclair Lewis '''In ''It Can't Happen Here:'' * Zero Hour - Over the Top by Berzelius Windrip - A work that is "part biography, part economic program, and part plain exhibitionistic boasting" written by the fictional United States fascist senator Berzelius Windrip, and contains "more suggestions for remodeling the world than the three volumes of Karl Marx and all of the novels of H.G. Wells put together." Works invented by David Liss In A Conspiracy of Paper * The Unsuspecting Lover by Elias Gordon 'In ''A Spectacle of Corruption * The Lively Adventures of Alexander Claren, Surgeon by Elias Gordon * Compared by its author with Daniel Defoe's Robinson Crusoe and Moll Flanders Works invented by Barry Lopez 'In ''The Mappist * The City of Ascensions by Onesimo Peña (pseudonym of Corlis Benefideo) * The City of Cod by William Smith Everett (pseudonym of Corlis Benefideo) * The City of Floating Sand by Frans Haartman (pseedonym of Corlis Benefideo) * The City of Frangipani by Jemboa Tran (pseudonym of Corlis Benefideo) * The City of Geraniums by Corlis Benefideo Works invented by H. P. Lovecraft This includes works by others in the Cthulhu Mythos. * Azathoth and Other Horrors by Edward Pickman Derby * Black Tome of Alsophocus * Book of Azathoth * Book of Eibon * Chronicles of Nath by James Sheffield * Chronike von Nath by Rudolf Yergler * De Vermis Mysteriis * Derby * Dhol Chants * The Eltdown Shards (tr. by Gordon Whitney) * Ghorl Nigral (also The Book of Night) * Ilarnek Papyri * Liber Ivonis * Liber-Damnatus * Livre d'Eibon * Necronomicon by Abdul al-Hazred * Pnakotic Manuscripts * Seven Cryptical Books of Hsan by Hsan the Greater (tr. Etienne-Laurent De Marigny) * Unaussprechlichen Kulten by Friedrich von Junzt Works invented by Scott Lynch ' In ''Red Seas Under Red Skies ' * Tragedy of the Ten Honest Turncoats'' by Lucarno. *'' The Heart-Eating Sword '' by Lucarno. * '' The Clarion Horn of Therim Pel'' by Lucarno. * '' The Empire of Seven Days'' by Lucarno. * '' The Assassin's Wedding'' by Lucarno. * Lucarno has produced many other works, defined as "Romances". His works remain popular even 400 years after his death. * Titles not given by Mercallor Mentezzo. *Mentezzo was a contemporary of Lucarno, less widely popular though he has adherents who consider his work to be much better. * The Letters by Lucestra of Nicora. * '' Seven Years Between the Gale and the Lash '' by Benedictus Montcalm. * Montcalm's book on pirate life is considered as "total bullshit" by real pirates who happened to read it. * True and Accurate History of the Wanton Red Flag by Suzette vela Ducasi. * Another book about the pirates, considered just a bit more accurate than Montcalam's. The author herself lives in Port Prodigal, a notorious pirates' haunt. * '' The Compendium'' by Velonetta. * Velonetta had been the foremost scholar of the period known as The Last Flowering, just before Emperor Talathri died in battle and his Empire fell. The three volumes of her Compendium dealt with such subjects as sculpture, painting, music and alchemy, but there were also detailed sections on the construction of exquisite furniture. These were much appreciated by the Master Carpenter Baumondain, who centuries later owned and treasured one of the six surviving copies of Velonetta's book. * Wise Mariner's Practical Lexicon, With Numerous Enlighting Examples From Honest History by Indrovo Lencallis. * An indispensable basic textbook for anyone seeking a nautical career. Works invented by Robert Ludlum * Operation Atlantis in The Ambler Warning is an action-hero novel. Works invented by Maja Lunde * The History of Bees by Tom Savage in The History of Bees M Works invented by Paul L. Maier 'In ''The Constantine Codex: * Jesus of Nazareth by Jonathan Weber Works invented by Thomas Mann In "Death in Venice": * A prose epic on Frederick the Great by Gustav von Aschenbach * Maia by Gustav von Aschenbach * Ein Elender (The Abject) by Gustav von Aschenbach * Geist und Kunst (Mind and Art) by Gustav von Aschenbach Works invented by Anthony Marra In "A Constellation of Vital Phenomena ": * Chechen Civilization and Culture Under Russian Patronage by Khassan Ghesilov * Origins of Chechen Civilization: Prehistory to Fall of the Mongol Empire by Khassan Ghesilov Works invented by Ann M. Martin In The Baby-sitters Club series'': ' * ''Alice Anderson by Henrietta Hayes * Alice Anderson's Big Break by Henrietta Hayes * Alice Anderson's Greatest Challenge by Henrietta Hayes * The Anderson Family Reunion by Henrietta Hayes * The Basics of Playwriting by an unnamed author * Bone Chilling Ghost Stories by an unnamed author * Ghosts and Spooks, Chills and Thrills: Stories NOT to be Read After Dark by an unnamed author * Ghosts: Fact and Fantasy by an unnamed author * Ghosts I Have Known by an unnamed author * Good Money by an unnamed author * Great Dog Tales by an unnamed author * A History of Stoneybrooke by Enos Cotterling * The Horse in Art by an unnamed author * Horses of the World by an unnamed author * Kids Can Cook … Naturally by an unnamed author * Live from New York by Amelia Moody * The Lost Grandmother by Amelia Moody * Mandy Mandango Takes the Bull by the Horns by Amelia Moody * Night Frights Number Thirteen! Don’t Get Out of Bed! by Theodore “Ted” Garber * Nitty Gritty Meatballs by Amelia Moody * Spirits, Spooks, and Ghostly Tales by an unnamed author * The Stoneybrook Who’s Who by an unnamed author Works invented by John Masters * In To The Coral Strand * The Doughboy and the Duchess by H. Huntington Blauvelt * Published in 1919, it was an instant bestseller and made Blauvelt's reputation * Three or four unnamed books by H. Huntington Blauvelt * The Blauvelt books written in the 1920s were all "flops" and for a decade he withdrew from writing books and shifted to writing scripts in Hollywood * King of the Icefloes by H. Huntington Blauvelt * Safari by H. Huntington Blauvelt * An American Hunter by H. Huntington Blauvelt * The 1930s Blauvelt books all dealt with Hunting * Return to the Duchess by H. Huntington Blauvelt * A 1947 sequel to Blauvelt' first book, written after years as a WWII war correspondent Works invented by W. Somerset Maugham 'In ''The Moon and Sixpence: ' * ''A Modern Artist: Notes on the work of Charles Strickland by Edward Leggatt, ARHA, publ. Martin Secker, 1917 * Karl Strickland: sein Leben und Schwingel und seine Kunst, by Hugo Weitbrecht-Rotholz, Ph.D., publ. Schwingel und Hanisch. Leipzig, 1914 * Strickland: The Man and His Work, by Robers Strickland (his son). Wm. Heinemann, London. 1913 Works invented by Ian McEwan 'In ''Saturday: ' * ''No Exequies (poetry) by John Grammaticus (winner of the Newdigate Prize) * My Saucy Bark (poetry) by Daisy Perowne (granddaughter of John Grammaticus, and also Newdigate prizewinner) In Atonement Works invented by Anne Michaels 'In ''Fugitive Pieces: ' * ''Bearing False Witness by Athos Roussos * From Relics to Replica by Athos Roussos * Groundwork by Jakob Beer * Dilemma Poems by Jakob Beer * Hotel Rain by Jakob Beer * What Have You Done to Time by Jakob Beer Works invented by David Mitchell 'In ''Ghostwritten: ' * ''The Infinite Tether - You and Out of Body Experiences by Dwight Silverwind 'In ''Cloud Atlas: ' * ''Knuckle Sandwich by Dermot 'Duster' Hoggins * The Pacific Journal of Adam Ewing by Adam Ewing * Half-Lives: The First Luisa Rey Mystery by Hilary V. Hush * The Ghastly Ordeal of Timothy Cavendish by Timothy Cavendish 'In ''The Bone Clocks: ' * ''The Creepy Guy in the Yoga Class by Louis Baranquilla * Man in a White Car by Richard Cheeseman * Bushonomics and the New Monetarism by I.F.R. Coates * Route 605 by Nick Greek * Desiccated Embryos by Crispin Hershey * Echo Must Die by Crispin Hershey * Red Monkey by Crispin Hershey * To Be Continued by Crispin Hershey * Wanda in Oils by Crispin Hershey * The Icepick Man by Ersilia Holt * Across the Wide Ocean by Devon Kim-Ashkenazy * Horsehead Nebula by Maaza Kolofski * Soul Carnivores by Soleil Moore * Your Last Chance by Soleil Moore * In God's Country by Japheth Solomon * The Radio People by Holly Sykes * Wildflowers by Holly Sykes * How to Get Seriously Rich by Thirty by unknown Works invented by Walter Moers 'In ''The 13½ Lives of Captain Bluebear: ' * ''The Encyclopedia of Marvels, Life Forms and Other Phenomena of Zamonia and its Environs by Professor Abdullah Nightingale Works invented by Lucy Maud Montgomery 'In ''Anne of Avonlea: ' * ''Edgewood Days by Charlotte E. Morgan * Golden Keys by Charlotte E. Morgan * The Rosebud Garden by Charlotte E. Morgan 'In ''Anne's House of Dreams: ' * ''A Mad Love by an unnamed woman (it has one hundred and three chapters) * The Life-Book of Captain Jim by Captain James Boyd and Owen Ford 'In ''Rilla of Ingleside: ' * ''Morgan on the Care of Infants 'In ''Emily's Quest: ' *''The Moral of the Rose by Emily Byrd Starr *''A Seller of Dreams'' by Emily Byrd Starr (unpublished) *''A Royal Betrothal'' by Mark Delange Greaves 'In ''The Blue Castle: ' *''Thistle Harvest by John Foster *''Magic of Wings'' by John Foster *''Wild Honey'' by John Foster Works invented by Richard Morgan '''In the Takeshi Kovacs series: * Poems and Other Prevarications by Quellcrist Falconer * Things I Should Have Learned by Now by Quellcrist Falconer Works invented by Haruki Murakami In 1Q84 *''Air Chrysalis'' by Fuka-Eri (pen name of Eriko Fukada) and ghost written by Tengo Kawana. Works invented by William Timothy Murray In The Year of the Red Door * The Last Book of Nimwill by Nimwill * The Aldergiest Toll * Esin dur to Lumenii * Hope of the Stars * Poems of Starlerf of Everis * An Interview with a Late Traveler from the Dragon Lands, one Collandoth of Duinnor. *''Legends and Tales of Magical Things'' by Raynor the Melnari N Works invented by Vladimir Nabokov In Invitation to a Beheading: ' * '' Quercus 'In ''The Real Life of Sebastian Knight: ' * ''Lost Property by Sebastian Knight * Success by Sebastian Knight * The Doubtful Asphodel by Sebastian Knight * The Funny Mountain by Sebastian Knight * The Prismatic Bezel by Sebastian Knight 'In ''Lolita: ' * ''Histoire Abrégée de la Poésie Anglaise by Humbert Humbert * Lolita, or the Confession of a White Widowed Male by Humbert Humbert * The Proustian Theme in a Letter from Keats to Benjamin Bailey by Humbert Humbert * Who's Who in the Limelight (a theatrical yearbook of 1946), author unknown * The Little Nymph a play by Clare Quilty * Dark Age a play by Clare Quilty * The Strange Mushroom a play by Clare Quilty * Fatherly Love a play by Clare Quilty * The Enchanted Hunters a play by Clare Quilty * The Lady who Loved Lightning a play by Clare Quilty & Vivian Darkbloom * My Cue a biography of Clare Quilty by Vivian Darkbloom 'In ''Pnin: ' * ''Suhie Gubi (Dry Lips) by Liza Bogolepov * Russia Awakes by Miss Herring * Response, A Hundred Love Lyrics by American Women 'In ''Pale Fire: ' * A book on surnames (title unknown) by Charles X. Kinbote * ''Timon Afinsken (translation of Timon of Athens) by Conmal, Duke of Aros * Voluminous correspondence by Ferz and Oswin Bretwit * Zemblan variants of the Konungs skuggsjá collected or forged by Hodinski (also known as Hodyna) * Ten volumes' worth of novels (titles unknown) by Jane de Faun * Dim Gulf by John Shade * Hebe's Cup by John Shade * Night Rote by John Shade * Poems by John Shade * Supremely Blest by John Shade * Taming a Seahorse by John Shade * A psychology textbook (title unknown) by Professor C. * Birds of Mexico by Samuel Shade, illustrated by Carolyn Shade * Historia Zemblica * The Merman (play) 'In ''Look at the Harlequins!: ' The book begins with a list of "Other Books by the Narrator". Many, if not all, of these titles appear to be doppelgangers of Nabokov’s real novels. * ''Tamara (1925), relates to Mary * Pawn Takes Queen (1927), relates to King, Queen, Knave and The Defense1 * Plenilune (1929), relates to The Defense * Camera Lucida (Slaughter in the Sun), relates to Laughter in the Dark (UK title: ''Camera Obscura) * The Red Top Hat (1934), relates to Invitation to a Beheading * The Dare (1950), relates to The Gift (Dar, in Russian) and Glory * See under Real (1939), relates to The Real Life of Sebastian Knight and Pale Fire1 * Esmeralda and Her Parandrus (1941) * Dr. Olga Repnin (1946), relates to Pnin * Exile from Mayda (1947), a short story collection, could relate to Spring in Fialta and Other Stories * A Kingdom by the Sea (1962), relates to Lolita * Ardis (1970), relates to ''Ada Works invented by Robert Neill 'In ''Crown and Mitre *''"Merlinus Verax Vondicatus"'' by Nicholas Culley. 'In ''The Golden Days: * "Merlinus Hesternus Redivivus, wherein are exposed to the searching rays of truth the vain and idle writings of Mr. John Gadbury, touching the Celestial Sign of Scorpio" by Sir Nicholas Culley (a book of astrology with political implications, being insulting to the Duke of York). * "Merlinus Vexatus, wherein shall be found displayed the pains and tribulations lately come upon that most worthy Knight and Sage, Sir Nicholas Culley" written anonymously by Anthony Ashley Cooper, 1st Earl of Shaftesbury and other Whigs and falsely attributed to Sir Nicholas Culley. * "Merlinus Politicus, humbly offered, for the use of inquiring men", by Philomathes - (writer's real name unknown). Works invented by Michael J. Nelson 'In ''Mike Nelson's Death Rat!: ' * ''Absolutely Dogwood by Gus Bromstad * Ain't Nowhere I Won't Go by Bert Herzog * And Tyler Too: In the Shadow of Harrison by Pontius Feeb * Bald, Fat, Wattled, and Proud: The History of the Wild Turkey in America by Pontius Feeb * Better than Great: A Maritime History of Lake Superior by Pontius Feeb * Complainer's Moon by Ingrid Stufflebeam * Czech and Sea: Dvorak's Voyages to America by Pontius Feeb * Death Rat by Pontius Feeb and Jack Ryback * Dogwood, Anyone? by Gus Bromstad * Dogwood Downs by Gus Bromstad * A Dogwood Primer by Gus Bromstad * Everett M. Dirsken: The Other McKinley by Pontius Feeb * Gesta Danorum by Gus Bromstad * Go Skyward, Missile by Bunt Casey * The Hammer of Nippon by Bunt Casey * He Lived to Die by Bunt Casey * Hell, Oh, Copter by an unnamed author * In the Belly of the Moose by an unnamed author * Letters from Jenny by Gus Bromstad * Man One, Mountain Zero by an unnamed author * O'er the Ramparts by Bunt Casey * Old von Steuben Had a Farm: The German-American Settlement of the Midwest by Pontius Feeb * On Belay by an unnamed author * Push Me, Pull You: The Importance of Railroad Handcars to an Emerging Industry by Pontius Feeb * Reach Not the High Shelf Lonnie Dich * Red Debt by Bunt Casey * Sailors Take Warning by an unnamed author * Shall Not Perish by Bunt Casey * Stamp Your Ass MINE! by Bert Herzog * Where Did Amergio?: Vespucci and the New World by Pontius Feeb * White Pyramid of Doom by an unnamed author * Without an Ore: The Decline of Minnesota's Mining Industry by Pontius Feeb * Worse than Her Bite: The FBI's Vilification of Ma Barker by Pontius Feeb * You Can Bank on It: Senator Carter Glass and the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation by Pontius Feeb Works invented by Geoff Nicholson 'In ''Hunters and Gatherers: ' * ''The Books of Power (18 vols.) by Thornton McCain Works Invented by Garth Nix 'In ''Sabriel: ' * ''The Book of the Dead (anonymous) 'In ''Lirael: ' * ''The Book of Remembrance and Forgetting anonymous * Creatures by Nagi by Nagi * In the Skin of a Lyon anonymous Works invented by Idra Novey 'In ''Ways to Disappear: ' * '' '' by Beatriz Yagoda O Works invented by Patrick O'Brian '''In ''Desolation Island: ' * ''New Operations for Suprapubic Cystotomy by Dr. Stephen Maturin * Suggestions for the Amelioration of Sick-Bays by Dr. Stephen Maturin * Thoughts on the Prevention of Diseases most usual among Seamen by Dr. Stephen Maturin * Tractatus de Novae Febris Ingressu by Dr. Stephen Maturin 'In ''The Wine-Dark Sea: ' * ''Mariners: Consensus and Cohesion in Certain States of Adversity by Dr. Stephen Maturin * Some Remarks on Peruvian Cirripedes by Dr. Stephen Maturin 'In ''Treason's Harbour: ' * ''Modest Proposals for the Preservation of Health in the Navy by Dr. Stephen Maturin * Remarks on Pezophaps Solitarious by Dr. Stephen Maturin Works invented by Flann O'Brien 'In ''At Swim-Two-Birds: ' * ''A Conspectus of the Arts and Sciences by Cowper * Flower o' the Prairie by William Tracy * Jake's Last Ride by William Tracy * Red Flannagan's Last Throw by William Tracy 'In ''The Third Policeman: ' * ''De Selby Compendium by Bassett * Lux Mundi: A Memoir of de Selby by Bassett * Recollections by Bassett * Glauben ueber Ueberalls by Countess Schnapper * A Memoir of Garcia by de Selby * Codex by de Selby * Country Album by de Selby * Golden Hours by de Selby * Layman's Atlas by de Selby * Rural Atlas by de Selby * Histoire de Notre Temps by Du Garbandier * Great Towns by Goddard * The Man Who Sailed Away: A Memoir by H. Barge * Conspectus of the de Selby Dialetic by Hatchjaw * De Selby's Life and Times by Hatchjaw * The De Selby Water-Boxes Day by Day by Hatchjaw * Hatchjaw and Bassett by Henderson * De Selbys Leben by Kraus * Collected Works by Le Clerque * Extensions and Analyses by Le Clerque * De Selby - l'Enigme de l'Occident by Le Fournier * De Selby - Lieu ou Homme? by Le Fournier * Thoughts in a Library by Peachcroft * Bibliographie de de Selby Works invented by George Orwell ' In ''Nineteen Eighty-Four: ' * ''The Theory and Practice of Oligarchical Collectivism - authorship attributed to Emmanuel Goldstein; in fact composed by a team of Thought Police operatives, among them Comrade O'Brien. * The Newspeak Dictionary by multiple authors, one of them Syme. ** The Ninth and Tenth Editions, used in 1984, were provisional and contained many superfluous words and archaic formations which were due to be suppressed later. ** The Eleventh Edition of the Dictionary, the final, perfected version, came out later, long after Winston Smith was convicted of thoughtcrime and vaporised. Also Syme was convicted of thoughtcrime and vaporised; therefore, though the Eleventh Edition included many of Syme's contributions, he was given no credit for them. ' In ''Keep the Aspidistra Flying: ' * ''The World Beyond, by the author of Spirit Hands Have Touched me * Father Hilaire Chestnut's "latest book of R.C. propaganda" * London Pleasures, lengthy narrative poem which Gordon Comstock is working on but never completes—"a dreadful book that never got any further, and which, as he knew in his moments of clarity, never would get any further" * Mice, small volume of poetry by Gordon Comstock * High Jinks in a Parisian Convent by Sadie Blackeyes * Jesus the First Rotarian, Some Aspects of the Italian Baroque ("a snooty-looking volume"), Secrets of Paris and The Man She Trusted, none of whose authors are stated 'In ''The Road to Wigan Pier: * Marxism for Infants by Comrade X, member of the CPGB In Coming Up for Air: * Astrology applied to Horse-racing, "which proved that it's all a question of influence of the planets on the colours the jockey is wearing." * Wasted Passion—"The chap in the story finds out that his girl has gone off with another chap." Works invented by Delia Owens In Where the Crawdads Sing: ' * ''The Sea Shells of the Eastern Seaboard by Catherine Danielle Clark * The Eastern Seacoast Birds by Catherine Danielle Clark Works invented by Helen Oyeyemi 'In ''What Is Not Yours Is Not Yours: ' * ''An Outcast’s Apology by Matyas Füst P Works invented by Charles Palliser ' In ''Betrayals: ' * ''The Armageddon Protocol by Drummond Gilchrist (unfinished) * The Atlantis Ultimatum by Drummond Gilchrist * The Importance of Being Jack, a play by Maturin within the fictional television show Biggert. * The Cincinnatus Papers by Jeremy Prentice * Down on Whores by Horatio Quaife * Enough Rope by Auberon Saville * The Finger Man by Cyril Pattison * For Richer, For Poorer by Jeremy Prentice * The Mystic Medicine Man: Henri Galvanauskas in Lithuania 1940-41 by Jacques Gicquiaux * The Greater Glory by Jeremy Prentice * Let Not Ambition by * The Hauptmann Ultimatum by Frederick Ludlum * The Quintain by Drummond Gilchrist * The Quintessence by Cyril Pattison * The Right Lines by Horatio Quaife * The Sensation Seeker by Cyril Pattison * Unmasking Strategies of Desire: Texts, Power, and the Phallus in the Work of Henri Galvaunauskas by Graham Speculand * The Sting in the Tail by Jeremy Prentice, unpublished * The Throat Surgeon by Lavinia Armitage * Too Clever by Half by Jeremy Prentice * The Twister by William Henry Ireland, unpublished Works invented by Orhan Pamuk ' In ''The Black Book: ' * ''Obscuri Libri by Bottfolio * Kitabü’z- Zulmet by İbn Zerhanî Works invented by Christopher Paolini 'In Brisingr: ' *''Domia abr Wyrda'' Works invented by Robert B. Parker 'In Looking for Rachel Wallace: ' *''Sisterhood'' *''Tyranny'' Works invented by Ann Patchett ' In ''Commonwealth: ' * ''First City by Leon Posen * Septimus Porter by Leon Posen * Commonwealth by Leon Posen * The Seventh Story by John Hollinger Works invented by Arturo Pérez-Reverte Works invented by Iain Pears Works invented by Elizabeth Peters Works invented by Chaim Potok 'In ''The Gift of Asher Lev: * The Cave of Now by Devorah Lev Works invented by Stephen Potter ' In ''Gamesmanship: ' * ''Bird Gamesmanship by Stephen Potter * ''Gamesman's Handbook (1949) by Stephen Potter * Gardens for Gamesmen, or When to be Fond of Flowers by Stephen Potter * Moth's Way and Bee's Wayfaring by O. Agnes Bartlett * Origins and Early History of Gamesmanship by Stephen Potter * The Silver Book of End-Play Squeezes by Stephen Potter * Twenty-Five Methods of Tee-Leaving by Stephen Potter ' In ''Lifemanship: ' * ''Dictionary of Lifemanship and Gameswords by Symes * Kninghts, and How to Reasuure Them about their Social Position by unknown * MP-manship 1953 by T. Driberg * Periodship (volume 2) by J. Betjeman * Springs on the Arun by A.C.Y. Davis ' In ''One-Upmanship: ' * ''The Birdsman in Society by B. Campbell * Bricks Without Straw by Olaf Pepacanek * The Tea Party by T.D. Pontefract ' In ''Supermanship: ' * Airborne Heritage by Stephen Potter * Down to Sixteen or Less by Stephen Potter * Literary Guide to the Thames Valley by Stephen Potter * My Fayre Sussex by Otto Carling * Rhododendron Hunting in the Andes by Dr. Preissberger Works invented by Anthony Powell For a list organized by author see "An Anthony Powell ABibliography." "An Anthony Powell ABibliography" The New Psalmanazar ' In ''Books Do Furnish a Room: ' * ''Borage and Hellebore by Nick Jenkins * Sweetskin by Alaric Kydd * Bin Ends by F.X. Trapnel * Camel Ride to the Tomb by F.X. Trapnel * Dogs Have No Uncles by F.X. Trapnel * Profiles in String by F.X. Trapnel ' In the ''A Dance to the Music of Time series'': ' * ''Dust Thou Art by St. John Clarke * E'en the Longest River by St. John Clarke * Fields of Amaranth by St. John Clarke * The Heart is Highland by St. John Clarke * Match Me Such Marvel by St. John Clarke * Mimosa by St. John Clarke * Never to the Philistines by St. John Clarke ' In ''Fisher King: ' * An unknown title by Valentine Beals ' In Hearing Secret Harmonies: ' * ''The Gothic Symbolism of Mortality in the Texture of Jacobean Stagecraft by Emily Brightman * Cain's Jawbone by Evadne Clapham * Death's Head Swordsman, The Life and Works of X. Trapnel by Russell Gwinnett * Bedsores by Ada Leintwardine * The Bitch Pack meets on Wednesday by Ada Leintwardine ' In ''What's Become of Waring: ' * ''Fierce Midnights by O. Guiller-Lawson * An unknown title by Shirley Handsworth * Aristogeiton: a Harmony by Minhinnick * Than Whom What Other? by Redhead * Athletes Footmen by Quentin Shuckerly * An unknown title by T.T. Waring Works invented by Richard Powers ' In ''The Overstory: ' * ''The Secret Forest by Patricia Westerford * The New Metamorphosis by Patricia Westerford Works invented by Terry Pratchett 'In the ''Discworld series: * 100 Walks in the Ramtops, by Eric Wheelbrace * Almanack de Gothic * Cooking with Brains, by Chef Aimsbury (Chef dé Canine Cuisine, Royal Bank of Ankh-Morpork) * Demonylogie Malyfycorum of Henchanse thee Unsatyfactory * Diseases of the Dragon * The Show Judges' Guide to Dragons, by Lady Sybil Ramkin * Diseases of the Sheep * Geoffrey and the Magic Pillow Case in Snuff, by Miss Felicity Beedle * Grim Fairy Tales * The Goode Childe's Booke of Faerie Tales * I Spy....Demons, by Professor Cuvee of Unseen University * Inne Juste 7 Dayes I Wille Make You a Barbearian Hero!, by Cohen the Barbarian * The Joye of Snackes, by "A Lancre Witch" * Koom Valley Codex * The Laws and Ordinances of the Cities of Ankh and Morpork * Liber Immanis Monstrorum, by Professor Cuvee of Unseen University * The Little Duckling Who Thought He Was an Elephant in Snuff, by Miss Felicity Beedle * Melvin and the Enormous Boil in Snuff, by Miss Felicity Beedle * Mr. Bunnsy Has an Adventure * Necrotelicomnicon * The Octavo * Res Centum et Una Quas Magus Facere Potest * The Summoning of Dragons, by Tubal de Malachite * True Art of Levitatione * Twurp's Peerage * Walking in the Koom Valley, by Eric Wheelbrace * What I Did On My Holidays, by Twoflower * Where's My Cow? in Thud! (A version exists in the real world which features the fictional characters reading the fictional version.) * The World of Poo in Snuff, by Miss Felicity Beedle (A real-world edition of this book also exists.) ' In ''The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents: ' * ''Mr Bunnsy Has an Adventure In Good Omens (with Neil Gaiman): *''The Nice And Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch'' *The "Buggre Alle Thys" Bible (fictional edition of the Bible) ' In ''Wintersmith: ' * ''Survival in the Snow (by T.H. Mouseholder) * Cooking in Dire Straits (by Superflua Raven) * Among the Snow Weasels (by K. Pierpoint Poundsworth) * The Habits of Wolves (by Captain W.E. Lightly) * Magnaventio Obtusis (by Perspicacia Tick) * Ancient and Classical Mythology (by Chaffinch) * Passion's Plaything (by Marjory J. Boddice) * Sundered Hearts (by Marjory J. Boddice) * Unexpurgated Dictionary Works (possibly) invented by Pseudo-Dionysius the Areopagite *Pseudo-Dionysius the Areopagite' was a Christian theologian and philosopher of the late 5th to early 6th century, whose real name is unknown and who pseudonymously identifies as Dionysius the Areopagite, the Athenian convert of Paul the Apostle mentioned in . He left a considerable corpus of works. Seven other works are mentioned repeatedly by pseudo-Dionysius in his surviving works, and are presumed either to be lostAndrew Louth, "The Reception of Dionysius up to Maximus the Confessor", in: Sarah Coakley, Charles M. Stang (eds), Re-thinking Dionysius the Areopagite, John Wiley & Sons, 2011, p. 49. or to be fictional works mentioned by the Areopagite as a literary device to give the impression to his sixth-century readers of engaging with the surviving fragments of a much larger first-century corpus of writings.In support of this view, there is no trace at all of these 'lost' treatises: despite the interest in Dionysius from as early as the sixth century, no mention of them is to be found. See Louth, Dionysius the Areopagite, (1987), p20. These seven other works are: * Theological Outlines ( ), * Symbolic Theology ( ), * On Angelic Properties and Orders ( ), * On the Just and Divine Judgement ( ), * On the Soul ( ), * On Intelligible and Sensible Beings, * On the Divine Hymns. Works invented by Malcolm Pryce ' In ''Aberystwyth Mon Amour: ' * ''On Pools of Love by Joyce Moonweather * Governing a Sloop by Captain Marcus Trelawney * Towards a New Pathology of Slovenliness by Dr Heinz X. Nuesslin * Roses of Charon by Job Gorseino * Corruption of the Deep: The Captain's Guide to Last Rites and Burials at Sea Works invented by Philip Pullman ' In ''The Secret Commonwealth: ' * ''An Analysis of Some Philosophical Implications of the Rusakov Field by Gerard Bonneville Ph.D. * Clavis Symbolorum by Andreas Rentzinger * Constant Deceiver by Simon Talbot * Alethiometrica by Spiridon Trepka * The Hyperchorasmians by Brande Works invented by Thomas Pynchon * Adventures in Neuropathy by Puckpool * An Account of the Singular Peregrinations of Dr Diocletian Blobb among the Italians, Illuminated with Exemplary Tales from the True History of That Outlandish And Fantastical Race * The Book of Iceland Spar ('commonly described as "like the Ynglingasaga only different"') * The Chums of Chance and the Caged Women of Yokohama * The Chums of Chance and the Curse of the Great Kahuna * The Chums of Chance and the Evil Halfwit * The Chums of Chance and the Ice Pirates * The Chums of Chance at Krakatoa * The Chums of Chance at the Ends of the Earth * The Chums of Chance in Old Mexico * The Chums of Chance in the Bowels of the Earth ('for some reason one of the less appealing of this series, letters having come in from as far away as Tunbridge Wells, England, expressing displeasure, often quite intense, with my harmless little intraterrestrial scherzo.') (Pynchon 2006, p. 117) * The Chums of Chance Nearly Crash into the Kremlin * The Chums of Chance Search for Atlantis * The Courier's Tragedy by Richard Wharfinger (a Jacobean revenge play in five acts) * The Ghastly Fop (from Mason & Dixon) * How I Came to Love the People (anonymous) * The Italian Wedding Fake Book by Deleuze & Guattari * King Kong; 18 vls. by Mitchell Prettyplace (a 'definitive study') * Neil Nosepicker's Book of 50,000 Insults. The Nayland Smith Press, Cambridge (Massachusetts), 1933 * The Pennsylvaniad, an epic poem by Timothy Tox featured throughout Mason & Dixon * On Preterition by William Slothrop ('among the first books to've been not only banned but ceremonially burned in Boston') * The Plays of Ford, Webster, Tourneur and Wharfinger by Dr. Emory Bortz * Plotting the Stealth and Intrigue of the Jacobean Revenge Plays by Dr. Emory Bortz * Swamp Wench, a pornographic paperback being read by Nathan "Lardass" Levine in the short story "The Small Rain" * Tales of the Schwarzkommando collected by Steve Edelman * Things That Can Happen In European Politics by Ernest Pudding * The Wisdom of the Great Kamikaze Pilots (with illustrations by Walt Disney) R Works invented by François Rabelais Works invented by Ayn Rand In The Fountainhead: * Clouds and Shrouds, a memoir by Lois Cook * The Gallant Gallstone, a novel by Lois Cook * Sermons in Stone, a book about architecture by Ellsworth Toohey In Atlas Shrugged: * The Heart is a Milkman, a novel by Balph Eubank * The Metaphysical Contradictions of the Universe, a philosophy book by Dr. Simon Pritchett * The Vulture Is Molting, a nonfiction book by an unnamed author * Why Do You Think You Think?, a nonfiction book by Dr. Floyd Ferris In No (a fragment published posthumously in The Early Ayn Rand) * '' The Young Communist'' * '' Red Weekdays'' * '' Red Harvest'' * '' Naked Year'' (about the Russian Civil War) * '' Sickle and Hammer''( "A futuristic and profound book about class awakening of the village") ' In ' Kira's Viking (a fragment published posthumously in The Early Ayn Rand) * '' The Viking'' by an unkown author * "There was only one book Kira remembered. She was ten years old when she read it. It was the story of a Viking. It was written in English. Her governess Russia gave it to her. She heard later that the author had died very young. She had not remembered his name; in later years,she had never been able to find it". Works invented by Mary Renault In The Friendly Young Ladies: * By J.O. Flint: ** Pillar of Cloud ** Remission * By Tex O'Hara, pseudonym of Leonora Lane: ** Lone Stair Trail ** The Mexican Spur ** Quick on the Draw ** Silver Guns ** Yippee-ih! Works invented by Nora Roberts In Year One: * Wizard King by Max Fallon Works invented by Nora Roberts (writing as J. D. Robb) In Dark in Death: * Sudden Dark by Blaine DeLano * Dark Falls by Blaine DeLano * Dark Deeds by Blaine DeLano (five more books in the "Dark" series are unnamed) * With Prejudice by Blaine DeLano In other books of the In Death series: * The Icove Agenda by Nadine Furst (first mentioned in Salvation in Death) Works invented by J. K. Rowling This is a list of books mentioned in the Harry Potter series. Titles specifically mentioned as textbooks are listed first, by class, followed by other books listed by general topic. Note that three of the following fictional books have since been written and published in the real world: Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp (2001), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander (2001), and The Tales of Beedle the Bard (2007, 2008). Hogwarts textbooks ;Arithmancy * Book of Numerology * Numerology and Grammatica, a textbook that, in the movies, is divided into two separate textbooks: ** Numerology by L. Wakefield ** Grammatica by M. Carneiro ;Care of Magical Creatures * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander * The Monster Book of Monsters ;Charms * Standard Book of Spells (Grades One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and presumably Seven) by Miranda Goshawk * Quintessence: A Quest ;Defence Against the Dark Arts * Confronting the Faceless * Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart * Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart * Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart * Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart * Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart * Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart * Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble * Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard * Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart ;Divination * 'The Dream Oracle'' by Inigo Imago * Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky * Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming * Broken Balls: When Fortune Turns Foul * Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself against Shocks" ;Herbology * ''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore * Encyclopædia of Toadstools * Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and their Properties * Flesh-eating Trees of the World ;History of Magic * A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot ;Muggle Studies * Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (Little Red Books, 1987) ;Potions * Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage * Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger * Asiatic Anti-Venoms * Moste Potente Potions * Book of Potions by Zygmunt Budge ;Study of Ancient Runes * Ancient Runes Made Easy ;Transfiguration * A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch * Intermediate Transfiguration * Guide to Advanced Transfiguration Non-textbooks; ;History * An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms * ''A Guide to Medieval Sorcery * Animal Ghosts of Britain by Mopsy Fleabert * Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes * Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century * Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy * '' Pureblood Directory'' by Cantankerus Nott (presumed) * Notable Magical Names of Our Time * The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts * The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter * Snape: Saint or Scoundrel? by Rita Skeeter * Armando Dippet: Master or Moron? by Rita Skeeter * Man or Monster? The Truth About Newt Scamander by Rita Skeeter * Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob by Rita Skeeter * Prefects Who Gained Power * Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century * Hogwarts, A History, by Chroniclus Punnet * Sites of Historical Sorcery * Modern Magical History * Important Modern Magical Discoveries * A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry * An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe ;Magical creatures * Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit * Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland * Dreadful Denizens of the Deep * From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide * Men Who Love Dragons Too Much * Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology * Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality * Why I Didn't Die When the Augerey Cried by Gulliver Pokeby (Little Red Books, 1824) * Hairy Snout, Human Heart by an anonymous author (Whizz Hard Books, 1975) * Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires by Eldred Worple ;Dark Arts * Magick Moste Evile * Secrets of the Darkest Art * A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions * Curses and Counter-Curses by Professor Vindictus Viridian * The Dark Arts Outsmarted * Self-Defensive Spellwork * Jinxes for the Jinxed * Practical Defensive Magic Its Use Against the Dark Arts ;Magical cooking and housecare * Charm Your Own Cheese * Enchantment in Baking * Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests by Gilderoy Lockhart * One-Minute Feasts—It's Magic! * Practical Household Magic by Zamira Gulch ;Magical healthcare * Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions * The Healer's Helpmate * A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter ;Magical how-to * Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions * Where There's a Wand, There's a Way * The Invisible Book of Invisibility * Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches * Handbook of Do-It-Yourself-Broomcare ;Magical theory * Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling * New Theory of Numerology * Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms ;Spellbooks * Achievements in Charming * Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed * Spellman's Syllabary * Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks * Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts * Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do With Them Now You've Wised Up * Jiggery Pokery and Hocus Pocus by Brian Gagwilde * The Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk ;Sports and games * Beating the Bludgers—A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp * Flying with the Cannons * Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp (Whizz Hard Books, 1952) * Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland * The Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup, by The International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee * The Beater's Bible by Brutus Scrimgeour ;Muggles * Muggles Who Notice by Blenheim Stalk (1972) * The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know by Professor Mordicus Egg (Dust & Mildewe, 1963) ;Miscellaneous * Sonnets of a Sorcerer (cursed, anyone who reads it speaks in limericks for the rest of their lives) * The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle - a comic Harry sees in Ron's room * The Tales of Beedle the Bard is a book of children's stories which is mentioned in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.One, about the hairy heart, is too strong for a child to read or listen to, and so was omitted by Beatrix Bloxam from her anthology. * The Hairy Heart: A Guide to Wizards who Won't Commit * The Toadstool Tales by Beatrix Bloxam. This includes highly watered down versions of Beedle's stories. * Tom Riddle's diary, later revealed to be a horcrux, or part of Voldemort's soul. ;Periodicals * Transfiguration Today * The Practical Potioneer * Challenges in Charming * Warlock at War * Which Broomstick * Witch Weekly * The Quibbler Works invented by Carlos Ruiz Zafón In ''The Shadow of the Wind: * By Julián Carax: ** The Angel of the Mist ** The Cathedral Thief ** The Red House ** The Shadow of the Wind S Works invented by Brandon Sanderson ' In ''The Way of Kings,' *''Among the Darkeyed, a collection of folktales by Calinam *''The Book of Endless Pages'', a religious text *''Dialogues'', a famous historical work on political theory *''Emperor,'' by Ixsix *''Eternathis,'' a four-volume philosophy *''Incarnate,'' by Guvlow *''The Last Desolation,'' by Ambrian *''Nearer the Flame,'' a novel *''Palates of Personality'' *''The Poem of Ista,'' a poem *''The Poem of the Seventh Morning,'' a poem *''Shadows Remembered'', folktales of ghosts and Voidbringers *''The Song of the Last Summer,'' a romance *''Tales by Hearthlight,'' a collection of children’s folktales by Innia *''Times and Passage,'' a Rosharan history since the Hierocracy by Rencalt *''Topics,'' a multi-volume history by Barlesha Lhan *''The Vavibrar'' *''The Way of Kings,'' a scriptural work by Nohadon *''Western Voyages,'' scientific sketches by Myalmr In Words of Radiance, * Words of Radiance, a historical treatise *''The Diagram,'' King Taravangian’s book containing his revelations from his single day of brilliance In Oathbringer, *''An Accountability of Virtue,'' an Alethi epic *''Mythica,'' a volume on the Unmade, by Hessi *''Oathbringer, My Glory and My Shame,'' by Dalinar Kholin *''Relic and Monument,'' by Jasnah Kholin Works invented by May Sarton ' In ''Mrs. Stevens Hears the Mermaids Singing, by F. Hilary Stevens: ' * ''Bull's Eye, a novel * From a Hospital Bed, poems * Themes & Variation, poems * Dialogues, poems * Country Spells, poems * The Silences, poems * Most of the book is an interview of Mrs. Stevens at 70, and each book represents a section of her life. Works invented by Dorothy L. Sayers ' In ''The Documents in the Case: ' * ''Neglected Edible Treasures by George Harrison * I to Hercules by Jack Munting ' In ''Gaudy Night : ' * ''A Study of Sheridan Le Fanu by Harriet Vane * Death Twixt Wind and Water by Harriet Vane * The Sands of Crime by Harriet Vane * Gas-Filled Bulbs by Jacqueline Squills * The Position of Women in the Modern State by Miss Barton * History of Prosody by Miss Lydgate * Passion-Flower Pie by Mrs. Snell-Wilmington * Mock-Turtle by Tasker Hepplewater * Ariadne Adams * Dusk and Shiver * Jocund Day * Primrose Dalliance * Serpent's Fang * The Squeezed Lemon ' In ''Have His Carcase: ' * ''Murder By Degrees by Harriet Vane * The Fountain Pen Mystery by Harriet Vane * A Bid for a Throne * The Girl who gave All * The Trial of the Purple Python ' In ''Strong Poison: ' * ''Death in the Pot by Harriet Vane * Can the Dead Speak? ' In ''Thrones, Dominations: ' * ''The Suspect by Claude Amery * This Forked Plague by Claude Amery * Gee-up Edward by Mr. Clandon * Distinguished Gathering * Modern Aircraft, A Manual for Trainee Pilots * The Brazen Serpent ' In ''Unnatural Death: ' * ''The Murderer's Vade Mecum by Lord Peter Wimsey * Notes on the Collecting of Incunabula by Lord Peter Wimsey ' In ''Whose Body?: ' * ''An Answer to Professor Freud, With a Description of Some Experiments Carried Out at the Base Hospital in Amiens by Sir Julian Freke * An Examination into the Treatment of Pauper Lunacy in the United Kingdom by Sir Julian Freke * Cerebro-Spinal Diseases by Sir Julian Freke * Criminal Lunacy by Sir Julian Freke * Functional Disturbances of the Nervous System by Sir Julian Freke * Modern Developments in Psycho-Therapy: A Criticism by Sir Julian Freke * Some Notes on the Pathological Aspects of Genius by Sir Julian Freke * Statistical Contributions to the Study of Infantile Paralysis in England and Wales by Sir Julian Freke * Structural Modifications Accompanying the More Important Neuroses by Sir Julian Freke * The Application of Psycho-Therapy to the Treatment of Shell-Shock by Sir Julian Freke * The Borderland of Insanity by Sir Julian Freke * The Physiological Bases of the Conscience by Sir Julian Freke In the Montague Egg stories: * The Salesman's Handbook Works invented by Davis Schneiderman In Drain: ' * ''The Book of Maneuvers by Fulcrum Maneuvers, plays a pivotal role 'In ''Multifesto: The Henri d'Mescan Reader: ' * ''Summary Execution by Henri d'Mescan * Abstractions by Henri d'Mescan * Marginalia by Henri d'Mescan * The Trial and Death of Henri d’Mescan: Apoplectic by Henri d'Mescan * Spacecats of the World, Untie! by Henry Mescaline * Tupeat, Frompeet, Repeit by Henry Mescaline * Hallucigenome: The Henry Mescaline Reader by Henry Mescaline * Post-America" by Henri d'Mescan * 'Touching a Careless God, or Were by Hans Dialectic * And the Pleasure Dome Decrees… by Lucien Spume * Kaballah?—Cab Allah! by Henri d’Mescan * Crocodilopolis, or, The Ribcage Sounds Like A Wooden Chest by Gact * The Breakers — Newport, RI. in 103 New World Sites: A Compendium of the Obtuse * Try and Catch God before God ACTs Up. by Tacg 'In ''Dis: ' * ''Autobiomagicatomsexmonkey by Thelonius Bosh, edited by Ablaut the monkey. Works invented by Charles M. Schulz The Six Bunny-Wunnies series by Helen Sweetstory * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Pony Cart * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Go To Long Beach * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Make Cookies * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Join an Encounter Group * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their XK-E * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Water Bed * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Layover in Anderson, Indiana * The Six Bunny-Wunnies and Their Female Veterinarian * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Freak Out * The Six Bunny-Wunnies Visit Plains, Georgia Works invented by Michael Scott In The Magician: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel * The Codex – or Book of Abraham the Mage by Abraham the Mage * A powerful book of magic. Its missing pages were found and used (for evil purposes) by Niccolò Machiavelli, still secretly alive in the 21st Century and hatching dark plots. Works invented by Michael Shea 'In ''Nifft the Lean: * The Aquademoniad * Thaumaturgicon, by Undle Nine-fingers * The Life and Personal Recollections, as well as Many pointed Observations, of Grahna-Shalla, son of Shalla-hedron of Lower Adelfi, who Fished in the Demonsea and Returned with Booty Marvelous to Tell * Thaumaturge's Pocket Pandect, by Balder Xolot * Pan-Demonion, by Parple Works invented by Lionel Shriver In The Mandibles: * Ad-Out by Enola Mandible * Better Late Than by Enola Mandible * Cradle to Grave by Enola Mandible * Gray by Enola Mandible * The Saint of Glengormley by Enola Mandible * The Stringer by Enola Mandible * Virtual Families by Enola Mandible Works invented by Alix Kates Shulman In Ménage: ' * ''Fire Watch, by Zoltan Barbu * Stories, by Heather McKay 'In ''Burning Questions: ' * ''My Life as a Rebel, by Zane Indiana Works invented by Robert Silverberg 'In ''Roma Eterna: ' * ''The Book of Aaron, composition attributed to Aaron but probably written at some later time. * In this alternate history, The Book of Aaron provides the traumatic story of how the Israelite Exodus from Egypt failed: Moses and many of the Israelites drowned, and the remnant—led by Aaron—were fetched back to slavery in Egypt. Later on, however, the Hebrews were freed from bondage, and until the equivalent of the 20th Century remained a distinct religious-ethnic minority in Egypt, practicing a monotheistic religion, of which The Book of Aaron is a major Scripture. Works invented by Clark Ashton Smith Works invented by Cordwainer Smith 'In ''Mother Hitton's Littul Kittons ': * ''The Guild Encyclopedia * Standard reference work for the story's space-faring civilization * Contains some pieces of misinformation planted by inhabitants of the rich planet Norstrilia to trap those trying to rob their wealth Works invented by Lemony Snicket 'In ''The Bad Beginning: ' * ''Inheritance Law and Its Implications 'In ''The Miserable Mill: ' * ''Advanced Ocular Science by Dr. Georgina Orwell * Encyclopedia Hypnotica * The History of Lucky Smells Lumbermill * The Paltryville Constitution 'In ''The Reptile Room: ' * ''The Big Peruvian Book of Small Peruvian Snakes * The Care and Feeding of the Androgynous Cobra * An Introduction to Large Lizards * The Mamba du Mal: A Snake That Will Never Kill Me by Tony "Mommy" Eggmonteror, quoted in Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography. 'In ''The Wide Window: ' * ''A Lachrymose Atlas * Basic Rules of Grammar and Punctuation * Handbook for Advanced Apostrophe Use * How Water Is Made * Ivan Lachrymose - Lake Explorer * Lachrymose Trout * The Bottom of Lake Lachrymose * The Correct Spelling of Every English Word That Ever, Ever Existed * The History of the Damocles Dock Region * The Tides of Lake Lachrymose 'In ''The Penultimate Peril: ' * ''Odious Lusting After Finance 'In ''The End: ' * ''A Series of Unfortunate Events 'In '' Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography: ' * ''The Pony Party! (book 1 in the series The Luckiest Kids in the World), by Loney M. Setnick 'On ''Lemonysnicket.com: ' * ''How I Snatched The Baudelaire Fortune by Count Olaf (unfinished). * The Complete History Of Absolutely Everything, Volume 127 - Cauldron to Caution * From Molars To Incisors: A Pictorial History Of The Tooth * Banking Works invented by Muriel Spark ' In ''The Finishing School : * The School Observed by Rowland Mahler * Who Killed Darnley? by Chris Wiley ' In ''The Girls of Slender Means :' * ''The Sabbath Notebooks by Nicholas Farringdon ' In ''Loitering with Intent :' * ''Warrender Chase by Fleur Talbot ' In ''Memento Mori :' * ''The Gates of Granella and The Seventh Child by Charmian Colston ' In ''A Far Cry From Kensington :' * ''Farewell, Leicester Square by Hector Bartlett Works invented in The Spitting Image Book * Jennings Has Tweaky Nipples by Anthony Buggery * Jennings Buys a New Dress by Anthony Buggery * Jennings and the Hormone Implants by Anthony Buggery * Jennings Gradually Begins to Feel More at Ease When He is With Other Women by Anthony Buggery * Jennings Spends an Intimate Evening with a Signals Officer from the Royal Navy by Anthony Buggery * Jennings Undergoes Specialist Surgery by Anthony Buggery * Mrs. Jennings Has Twins by Anthony Buggery Works invented by Norman Spinrad ' In ''The Iron Dream :' * ''The Master Race by Adolf Hitler * The Thousand Year Rule by Adolf Hitler * The Triumph of the Will by Adolf Hitler * Lord of the Swastika by Adolf Hitler * The author, Adolf Hitler, served in the Imperial German Army in the Great War. After briefly dabbling in radical politics he emigrated to the United States in 1919 and became a Science Fiction illustrator. After gaining fluency in English he became also an editor and author - eventually becoming known as a major writer of the Golden Age of Science Fiction. He wrote Lord of the Swastika, his final science fantasy novel, in six weeks in 1953, shortly before dying of cerebral hemorrhageThe Iron Dream pg 245 (possibly caused by tertiary syphilis). Lord of the Swastika subsequently won the Hugo Award and the "colorful uniforms" described therein become a regular feature of cosplayers at science fiction conventions. The novel was praised as a major work of Heroic fantasy and for its "haunting evocation of a Germany that never was". Works invented by Neal Stephenson In Cryptonomicon and ''Quicksilver: * The Cryptonomicon In Anathem : ' * Second New Revised Book of Discipline '''In ''The Diamond Age : ' * ''A Young Lady's Illustrated Primer Works invented by Laurence Sterne ' In ''The Life and Opinions of Tristram Shandy, Gentleman: ' * ''Grand System of Universal Monarchy by Jean-Baptiste Colbert * De Fartandi et Illustrandi Fallaciis by Didius * Military Architecture and Pyroballogy by Gobesius * Notes for a Sermon to be Preached at Court by Dr. Homenas * Treatise on the Animus and the Anima by Metheglingius * De Concubinis Retinendis by Phutatorius * Works by Prignitz * De Partu Difficili by Lithopaedus Senonesis * A (short) List of the Virtues of the Widow Wadman by Toby Shandy * Apologetical Oration by Toby Shandy * The Campaigns of Uncle Toby and Corporal Trim by Tristram Shandy * ''Dissertation upon the Word 'Tristram by Walter Shandy * Life of Socrates by Walter Shandy * Philippicks by Walter Shandy * Plain Stories by Tristram Shandy * Remarks Made on a Tour of France in the Year 1765 by Tristram Shandy * Tristrapaedia by Walter Shandy * De Nasis by Hafen Slawkenbergius * Treatise on Midwifery by Dr. Slop * Works by Ludovicus Sorbonensis * The Second Council of Carthage by St. Cyprian * Code Louis by unknown * Dramatic Sermons by Parson Yorick Works invented by Peter Straub * In The Hellfire Club: Night Journey by Hugo Driver * In Ghost Story: The Nightwatcher by Donald Wanderly * In Koko: The Divided Man by Tim Underhill Works invented by S. M. Stirling * In The Domination serie: Meditations of Elvira Naldorssen by Elvira Naldorssen Works invented by Barry Strugatz and Mark R. Burns In She-Devil: * Love in the Rinse Cycle by Mary Fisher * Trust and Betrayal: A Docu-Novel of Love, Money and Betrayal by Mary Fisher T Works invented by Josephine Tey ' In ''The Daughter of Time: ' * ''Bells on Her Toes by Rupert Rouge * History Is the Bunk by Brent Carradine (planned non-fiction) * The Case of the Missing Tin-Opener by John James Mark * The Rose of Raby by Evelyn Payne-Ellis * The Sweat and The Furrow by Silas Weekley * Unnamed hard-boiled detective novel by Oscar Oakley * Unnamed romance novel by Lavinia Finch ' In ''Miss Pym Disposes: ' * ''The Book by Lucy Pym Works invented by J. R. R. Tolkien * Book of Mazarbul by Ori and at least one other Dwarf * Book of the Kings * Dorgannas Iaur by Torhir Iphant * Equessi Rúmilo by Rúmil * Grey Annals by scholars of Doriath * Herblore of the Shire by Merry Brandybuck * Lammas by Pengolodh * Noldolantë by Maglor * Of the Beginning of Time by Quennar i Onótimo * Old Words and Names in the Shire by Merry Brandybuck * Parma Culuina * Quentale Ardanomion * The Reckoning of the Years by Merry Brandybuck *''The Red Book of Westmarch. Among other things, it contains ''There and Back Again by Bilbo Baggins and The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King by Frodo Baggins, the sources for The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings respectively. One copy also contains Bilbo's Translations from the Elvish, the source for The Silmarillion, which includes translations of many of the works cited here. That copy also contains "an abbreviated version of The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen" from the full version by Barahir. * The Tale of Years by Quennar i Onótimo * Yénonótië by Quennar i Onótimo Works invented by Harry Turtledove In American Empire: Blood and Iron: * Over Open Sights by Jake Featherston (an analogue of Hitler's Mein Kamph) In American Empire: The Center Cannot Hold: * I Sank Roger Kimball by Sylvia Enos, ghost written by Ernest Hemingway In In High Places: * The Final Testament by an unknown writer * A Scriptural work added to the New Testament, depicting the life and martyrdom of Henri, a Medieval French Messianic leader who claimed to be "The Second Son of God", who was executed for heresy but whose claim was eventually accepted by the Church. In Settling Accounts: In at the Death: * Equality by General Irving Morrell, U.S. Army * How I Blew Up Philadelphia by Brigadier General Clarence Potter, C.S. Army (retired) U Works invented by John Updike ' In ''Bech: A Book: ' * ''Travel Light, a novel by Henry Bech * Brother Pig, a novel by Henry Bech * When the Saints, an essay collection by Henry Bech ' In ''Bech is Back: ' * ''Think Big, a novel by Henry Bech V Works invented by Jack Vance Works invented by Kurt Vonnegut Attributed to Kilgore Trout: ' * ''Asleep at the Switch * Barring-gaffner of Bagnialto or This Year's Masterpiece * The Big Board * The Dancing Fool * The Era of Hopeful Monsters * First District Court of Thankyou * Gilgongo! * The Gospel from Outer Space * The Gutless Wonder * Hail to the Chief * How You Doin'? * Maniacs in the Fourth Dimension * The Money Tree * Now It Can Be Told * Oh Say Can You Smell? * The Pan-Galactic Memory Bank * The Pan-Galactic Straw Boss * The Pan-Galactic Three-Day Pass * Plague on Wheels * The Planet Gobblers * The Protocols of the Elders of Tralfamadore * The Smart Bunny * The Son of Jimmy Valentine * This Means You * 2BR02B * Venus on the Half-Shell '''Attributed to Beatrice Rumfoord: * The Beatrice Rumfoord Galactic Cookbook by Beatrice Rumfoord * Between Timid and Timbuktu, anonymously published by Beatrice Rumfood * The True Purpose of Life in the Solar System by Beatrice Rumfoord Attributed to other authors: * The American Philosopher Kings by Waltham Kittredge * Are Adults Harmoniums? by Dr. Frank Minot * Book of Bokonon by Bokonon * A Child's Cyclopedia of Wonders and Things to Do * Get With Child a Mandrake Root by Arthur Garvey Ulm * History of the Rosewaters of Rhode Island by Merrihue Rosewater * Pan-Galactic Humbug or Three Billion Dupes by Dr. Maurice Rosenau * Primordial Scales by Crowther Gomburg * Ramba of Macedon by Eunice Rosewater * The Winston Niles Rumfoord Authorized Revised Bible by Winston Niles Rumfoord * The Winston Niles Rumfoord Pocket History of Mars by Winston Niles Rumfoord * Too Wild a Dream? by Lavinia Waters * Unk and Boaz in the Caves of Mercury by Sarah Horne Canby * Winston Niles Rumfood, Benjamin Franklin, and Leonardo da Vinci by Howard W. Sams * The Underground by Polly Madison * The Only Way to Have a Successful Revolution in Any Field of Human Activity by Paul Slazinger * Private Art Treasures of Tuscony by Kim Bum Suk W Works invented by David Foster Wallace In Infinite Jest: * Incest and the Life of Death in Capitalist Entertainment by Gilles Deleuze Works invented by Lawrence Watt-Evans 'In ''The Book of Silence *''The Book of Silence'' by an unknown author 'In ''With a Single Spell *''The Book of Spells'' by Derithon of Helde * Full title: "Derithon of Helde, His Spells, Begun in the Thirteenth Year of His Age, The Four Thousand, Five Hundred and Twenty-Third Years After The Gods Taught Men to Speak, During the Great War Against the Northern Empire". * The book's thousand pages were written gradually, at various times during Derithon's 200 years of life and magical career. It existed only in a single hand-written copy and Derithon had no wish for other copies to be made. 'In ''The Misenchanted Sword * Treatise on the Religion of The Ruling Classes in the Former Northern Empire by an unknown author * Read by Valder the Inkeeper when he was staying in the house of Iridith the Wizard and waiting for her to cast on him the Spell of Perpetual Youth. 'In ''The Spell of The Black Dagger, The Unwilling Warlord and Ithanalin's Restoration * The Tale of Valder The King's Son And The Enchanted Sword * A widely spread legend, existing in various versions, very different from the actual acts of the real Valder - who did possess an enchanted sword but was a common soldier, no King's son. 'In ''The Vondish Ambassador * The Pursuit of the Shatra * A thick old volume read by the Theurgist Corinal Works invented by Bill Watterson * Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie by Mabel Syrup * Commander Coriander Salamander and 'er Singlehander Bellylander by Mabel Syrup Works invented by Evelyn Waugh 'In ''Brideshead Revisited: ' (all by Charles Ryder) * ''Ryder's Country Seats * Ryder's English Homes * Ryder's Village and Provincial Architecture * Ryder's Latin America Works invented by David Weber 'In the ''Honorverse series: * Book of the New Way, attributed to Reverend Austin Grayson * It is the holy book (in addition to the Bible) of the Church of Humanity Unchained, comprising a collection of teachings from and sayings of Reverend Austin Grayson, the Church's founder. The Book of the New Way is divided into numerous "books" in the manner of the Bible, among which are at least six books of Meditations. Works invented by Donald Westlake 'In ''Jimmy the Kid: * Child Heist by Richard Stark. (Several chapters from this fictional book are included in Jimmy the Kid. Westlake wrote many novels under he pen name of Stark, but this one was fictional, a self-joke. Stark also appears briefly as a character.) Works invented by Jack Williamson and James Gunn In Star Bridge * The History by Wu The Historian aka Peter Sair (and numerous other names) * The immortal Wu - having lived 1500 years and more in company with the curious shape-changer Lil who likes best to appear as a parrot - painstakingly records the ups and downs of space-faring Humanity, the rise and fall of empires (in which he himself played a significant role behind the scenes). He uses the flowing characters of Chinese which he learned in his youth - long since forgotten by all other humans. At the end of the novel he continues to write new chapters for his own edification, and it is unknown if and when The History would ever be completed and published. Works invented by P. G. Wodehouse Works invented by Gene Wolfe 'In ''Bibliomen : * In "Adam Poor": ** A Salted Mine by Adam Poor ** Voices Vocable by Adam Poor *In "Bernard A. French": ** Great Lost Art of Western Europe by Bernard A. French, editor ** Perfection Unto Death by Bernard A. French *In "Captain Roy C. Mirk, B.A., M.A., Ph.D.": **''A Post-Modernist Critic Views the Antebellum Middle West'' by Roy C. Mirk **''Poultry as Symbolism in Nineteenth Century American Literature'' by Roy C. Mirk ** Tea-Time Talk in the Novels of Louise May Alcott by Roy C. Mirk **''Washing as a Euphemism in the Works of Jack London'' by Roy C. Mirk *In "Gertrude S. 'Spinning Jenny' Deplatta": **an unknown title by Robert T. Brooks *In "John Glaskin '' :' ** ''Brideshead by John Glaskin ** You Can't Go Home at All by John Glaskin * In "John J. Jons, Jr." :' ** ''Guide to the Public Toilets of America (aka Jon's Guide) by John J. Jons, Jr. ** Meditation on the Utilitarian Theory of Literary Merit by John J. Jons, Jr. *In "Kirk Patterson Arthurs, Ph.D.": ** Fiction in Fancy Dress: John Glaskin et al. Exposed by Kirk Patterson Arthurs ** Mask and Coin: Grub Street in the 30's by Kirk Patterson Arthurs ** Maze of Clay: John Glaskin Revisited by Kirk Patterson Arthurs ** Sweet Sword, High Heart: Love and War in the Fiction of John Glaskin by Kirk Patterson Arthurs *In "Paul Rico": **''Training the Mind'' by Paul Rico ' In ''The Book of the Long Sun :' * An unknown title by Scleroderma * ''The Chrasmological Writings by unknown author ' In ''The Book of the New Sun :' * ''Lives of the Seventeen Megatherians by Blaithmaic * The Book of the New Sun by Canog * The Book of Gold by unknown author * The Book of the Wonders of Urth and Sky, Being a Collection from Printed Sources of Universal Secrets of Such Age That Their Meaning has Become Obscured with Time by unknown author ' In ''The Book of the Short Sun :' * An unknown title by Man from Urbasecundus ' In The Doctor of Death Island :' * ''The Death of Love by Kinglake ' In ''The Fifth Head of Cerberus :' * ''Introduction to Cultural Anthropology by Miller * A Field Guide to the Animals of Sainte Anne by unknown author In From the Desk of Gilmer C. Merton (from the short story collection Storeys from the Old Hotel) * Star Shuttle by Gilray Gunn * Come, Dark Lust! by Wolf Moon * The Shrieking in the Nursery by Wolf Moon ' In ''Peace :' * ''The Book that Binds the Dead by Louis Gold (writing as Abdul Alhazred) * The Lusty Lawyer by Louis Gold (writing as Amanda Ros) ' In ''Seven American Nights (from the short story collection The Island of Doctor Death and Other Stories and Other Stories) * Mystery Beyond the Sun's Setting by Osman Aga ' In ''The Island of Doctor Death and Other Stories (from the short story collection The Island of Doctor Death and Other Stories and Other Stories) * The Island of Doctor Death and Other Stories by unknown author ' In ''Useful Phrases (from the short story collection Strange Travelers) :' * ''Tohish Ablar Sens-Orriyya Ert by unknown author ' In ''Xavier McRidy '' :' * Allegiance to La Villa Real de la Santa Fe de San Francisco by Juan Gabriel Sabastian de Dolo y Varios * The Paper Nautilus by Xavier McRidy * Mr. Milton in Medoc by S. Peety Works invented by Meg Wolitzer ' In ''The Female Persuasion' * ''The Female Persuasion by Faith Frank * The Email Persuasion by Faith Frank * Outside Voices by Greer Kadetsky * Cloud Cover by Holt Rayburn * New Fish by Holt Rayburn Works invented by Herman Wouk In The Winds of War and War and Remembrance * World Empire Lost - adapted from a larger work called Land, Sea and Air Operations of World War II - written by General Armin von Roon, translated to English by Victor Henry * Written while the author was imprisoned and waiting trial on charges of war crimes. Von Roon had virtually no written reference material available, his account based mainly on his own personal experience as a General involved in Nazi Germany's strategic decision-making, supplemented by what he heard in conversations with Allied officers after being captured at the end of the war. Works invented by John Wyndham ''' In ''The Chrysalids'' * Nicholson's Repentances, a supplement to the Bible, followed closely by a post-apocalyptic society in Labrador ' In ''The Day of the Triffids' * ''Sex Is My Adventure by Josella Playton ' In ''Exiles on Asperus * The Space Colony of Which Earth Is Not Proud (author's name not given) Z Works invented by Markus Zusak ' In ''The Book Thief: ' *''The Gravedigger’s Handbook: A Twelve-Step Guide to Grave-Digging produced by the Bayern Cemetery Association *''Faust the Dog'' by Mattheus Ottleberg *''The Lighthouse'' by Ingrid Rippinstein *''The Shoulder Shrug'' *''The Standover Man'' and The Word Shaker by Max Vandenburg *''The Whistler'' *''The Dream Carrier'' *''A Song in the Dark'' *''The Complete Duden Dictionary and Thesaurus'' *''The Last Human Stranger'' *''The Book Thief'' by Liesel Meminger Miscellaneous from literature * The Alfred G. Graebner Memorial High School Handbook of Rules and Regulations by an unknown author in The Alfred G. Graebner Memorial High School Handbook of Rules and Regulations by Ellen Conford * All of Them Witches by J. R. Hanslet in Rosemary's Baby by Ira Levin * Almost Like Suicide by Cal Cunningham in About the Author by John Colapinto * The Almshouse by Mr. Popular Sentiment (a parody of Charles Dickens) in The Warden by Anthony Trollope * Amazing Amy and the Big Day by Rand and Marybeth Elliott in Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn * An American Life: Biography of a Patriot, The Life and Times of Austin Bell (unpublished) by Foster Cummings in Columbo: The Grassy Knoll by William Harrington * An Open Invitation to the Chymical Wedding, being a Modest Prologomenon to a Fuller Revelation of the Hermetic Mystery by Louisa Agnew in The Chymical Wedding by Lindsay Clarke * The Ancient Enemy by Timothy Flyte in Phantoms by Dean Koontz * Angel's Choice by Jocelyn Lewis in Away From It All by Judy Astley * Ariadne by Emmanuel Foxx in The Players Come Again by Amanda Cross * Attempt at a Uniform and Pragmatic Classification of the Neuroses and Psychoses, Based on an Examination of Fifteen Hundred Pre-Krapaelin and Post-Krapaelin Cases as they would be Diagnosed in the Terminology of the Different Contemporary Schools Together with a Chronology of Such Subdivisions of Opinion as Have Arisen Independently. by Dick Diver in Tender Is the Night by F. Scott Fitzgerald * Bad Blood by Will Bunting in American Vampire by Scott Snyder & Stephen King * The Ball-Breakers' Guide by an unknown author in A Bitter Peace by Michael Peterson (pub. Women's Center, Oakland, CA) * Be a Perfect Person In Just Three Days! by Dr K. Pinkerton Silverfish in the book of the same name by Stephen Manes * Beneath the Visiting Moon by Penelope Milne, a.k.a. Edith Hope, in Hotel du Lac by Anita Brookner * The Big Green Book by an unknown author in The Big Green Book by Robert Graves * Big Julie Criscoll Versus The Whole Wide World by Emma Morley in One Day by David Nicholls * The Biography of a Dead Cow by Mr. Rudolph Block in The Devil's Dictionary by Ambrose Bierce * The Biography of Celebrated Mummies by Reverend Doctor Fundgruben in The Adventures of Hajji Baba of Ispahan by James Morier * Blood and Loot by Horace Hackett in Typewriter in the Sky by L. Ron Hubbard * Blood on Their Hands: The Crime of It All, A study of some selected abuses in sixteenth century Europe (Monograph) by Ignatius J. Reilly in A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole * Blue Angel by Ted Swenson in Blue Angel by Francine Prose * The Book, a sort of fairy bible in the Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer * Book of Bride by Sisters of the Convent of St. Bride in Fires of Bride by Ellen Galford * The Book of Counted Sorrows by an unknown author in Dark Rivers of the Heart by Dean Koontz (Epigrams from The Book of Counted Sorrows appear in most of Dean Koontz's novels) * The Book of Gramarye by an unknown author in The Dark Is Rising by Susan Cooper * The Book of Knights; A History of the Famous Lives and Deeds of Valor of Many Brave Knights by an unknown author in The Book of Knights by Yves Meynard * Book of Life and Book of the Dead in the Bible and Talmud by various * Book of the City of Ember by an unknown author in The City of Ember by Jeanne DuPrau * The Book of the Learned (a 12th-century illuminated manuscript in Latin) by an unknown author in Moving Target by Elizabeth Lowell * The Book of Ultimate Truths by Hugo Rune in The Book of Ultimate Truths by Robert Rankin * The Catalogue of Obsolete Entertainments by Adam Pennyman in Lucky Wander Boy by D.B. Weiss * Catechism (also titled Confessions of Faith) by Mogila in The Suppressed Edition by Richard Curle * Child Heist by Richard Stark in Jimmy the Kid by Donald Westlake (Several chapters of "Child Heist" are published in Jimmy the Kid, but the full book is not. Westlake has written real books under the name "Richard Stark".) * A Clockwork Orange by F. Alexander in A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess * Collected Works by Shunsuke Hinoki in Forbidden Colors by Yukio Mishima * Coming Home by Alun Weaver in The Old Devils by Kingsley Amis (unfinished) * A Compleat Atlas of the House and Immediate Environs in The Keys to the Kingdom series by Garth Nix * Consider the Porpoise by an unknown author in Grandmother's Pigeon by Louise Erdrich * The Cupboard Under the Stairs by Frank Prime in The Beacon by Susan Hill * De Speculum Oraculum (AD 1230), a medieval manuscript of glassblowing and crystallomancy, from the short story "Enantiomorphosis" in Crystallography by Christian BökBök, Christian. Crystallography. Coach House (1994) * The Deccan Traps And Other Unlikely Destinations by Rory McHoan in The Crow Road by Iain Banks * A Classical Dictionary by John Lemprière in Lemprière's Dictionary by Lawrence Norfolk * The Discourses and Edifications of Liw Osfeo by an unknown author in Fools Errant by Matt Hughes * Divine Secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood by Vivi Abbott Walker in Divine Secrets of the Ya Ya Sisterhood by Rebecca Wells * Drummondganj Book of the Dead by Jed in The Everest Hotel by I. Allan Sealy * Ducks and Duck Breeding by an unknown author in The Pursuit of Love by Nancy Mitford * Dying Earth by Martin Silenus in Hyperion by Dan Simmons * An Early Bath for Thompson by A. D. Young in The Restraint of Beasts by Magnus Mills * Earthseed: Books of the Living by Lauren Oya Olamina in Parable of the Sower by Octavia Butler * Elegant Waste by Griffin Silver in Strangers in Paradise by Terry Moore * Encyclopaedia Sebestiana by various scholars unknown in Nowhere by Thomas Berger * Encyclopedia Galactica by an unknown author in Foundation series by Isaac Asimov * '' The End of Mr. Y '' by Thomas A. Lumas in The End of Mr. Y" by: Scarlett Thomas * ''Ethics of Ygor by an unknown author in The Great White Space by Basil Copper * Etiquette Along The Mississippi by Gaylord Gibbon in Lake Wobegon Days by Garrison Keillor * The Failed Stone by John Dart in Starcrossed by A. A. Gill *''Faith and Morals for the Catholic Fireside: A Question-box for the Layman'' by Revd. Aidan Raphael Croucher in Fludd by Hilary Mantel * Fear Itself by Grey Berwald in Batman: Fear Itself by Michael Reaves & Steven-Elliot Altman * The Fighting Sailor by Jack Ryan in The Hunt for Red October by Tom Clancy (a biography of Fleet Admiral William Halsey) * Flixton Slick - Super Sleuth by C. E. J. and Jennings Darbishire in Jennings Goes to School by Anthony Buckeridge (unpublished) * Fornication comme acte culterel, La by Henri Mensonge in Mensonge by Malcolm Bradbury * Four handwritten volumes of 100 pages each, "in a cramped hand and with Latin quotations." The last volume was a political treatise based in Humanitas. By Bras Cubas in The Posthumous Memoirs of Bras Cubas by Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis * The Furnace of Sin by Lucas Holderness in Love and Mr. Lewisham by H.G. Wells * Ghosts of the New England Coast by Marshall Watkins in Captain Butcher's Body by Scott Corbett * The Girl Who Circumnavigated Fairyland in a Ship of Her Own Making by Hortense Francis Weckweet in Palimpsest by Catherynne M. Valente. Later expanded into a novel * The Grasshopper Lies Heavy by Hawthorne Abendsen in The Man in the High Castle by Philip K. Dick * The Great Good Thing by The Author in The Great Good Thing by Roderick Townley * Gulf of Darkness by Leidall in Violence by Algernon Blackwood * Handbook for Messiahs by an unknown author in Illusions by Richard Bach * The Help by Eugenia Phelan in The Help by Kathryn Stockett * History of Damar by Astytlet in The Hero and the Crown by Robin McKinley * Hyperion Cantos by Martin Silenus in Hyperion by Dan Simmons * I Love My Willy by Austin Tichenor - Reduced Shakespeare Company * Ieximal Jelimite by an unknown author in The Poet Assassinated by Guillaume Apollinaire (play) * Inkheart in Inkheart by Cornelia Funke * Jacob Wrestling by James Mortmain in I Capture the Castle by Dodie Smith * The Labyrinth of the World by an unknown author in Ex-Libris by Ross King (A palimpsest of Galileo's treatise on Jovian moons) * Lady Don't Fall Backwards by Darcy Sarto in The Missing Page by Ray Galton and Alan Simpson (in Hancock's Half Hour) * The Lair of the Dragon by Judith Adams in Death in Five Boxes by Carter Dickson * The Law, Complete by an unknown author in After Hamelin by Bill Richardson (Law Book of the Trolavians) *''The Laws of Human History'' by Valentin Michael Karstev in Protect and Defend by Eric L. Harry * Le Guide by Henri (director) LeClercq in Monsieur Pamplemousse on Probation by Michael Bond * Lexicon Corsi by Anon(ymous) in Dictionary of the Khazars by Milorad Pavić * Liber inducens in Evangelium aeternum by Joachim of Flora in "The Tables of the Law" by W.B. Yeats. * Life is Stranger than Truth, Volume II: Nine More Miniature Gods by an unknown author in The Paris Stories by Laird Hunt (pamphlet) * The Lord of the Swastika by Adolf Hitler in The Iron Dream by Norman Spinrad * The Lost Heir by Phoebe (publish anonymously) Marlow in Sylvester, or the Wicked Uncle by Georgette Heyer * The Mad Tryst by Sir Launcelot Canning in The Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allan Poe * The Maxims of Marriage or The Duties of a Married Woman, Together with Her Daily Exercises by an unknown author in The School for Wives by Molière * Make Four Million Dollars By Next Thursday! by Dr K. Pinkerton Silverfish in the book of the same name by Stephen Manes * Mixed Moss by James (as Captain Flint) Turner in Swallows and Amazons by Arthur Ransome * A Modest Proposal for the Spreading of Christianity in Foreign Parts, whereby it is hoped its entertainment will become general all over the world by an unknown author in Melmoth the Wanderer by Charles Maturin (Manuscript volume found in an asylum) * Multitudes, Multitudes, an anti-war novel being written by the devious junior officer Tom Keefer in The Caine Mutiny by Herman Wouk * The Murder of Gonzago by an unknown playwright in Hamlet by William Shakespeare (also known as ""The Mousetrap") * Mysterium Arcanum or The Secret Mystery, or the Art of Evoking Evil Spirits with certain other Most Curious and Close Matters, a seventeenth-century grimoire which might be the witches' Book of Shadows, by Montague Summers in "The Grimoire"Davies, Owen. Grimoires: A History of Magic Books. Oxford University Press, 2010, p. 268. * N. P. by Sarao Takase in N. P. by Banana Yoshimoto * Never Whistle While You're Pissing by Hagbard Celine in the Illuminatus! Trilogy by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson *'' The Neverending Story'' by an unknown author in The Neverending Story by Michael Ende * The Nine Doors to the Kingdom of Shadows by 17th century author Aristide Torchia in The Club Dumas by Arturo Pérez-Reverte * Off The Road by William Henry Deveraux in The Straight Man by Richard Russo * One Woman's War by Kate (Unknown) in Lace by Shirley Conran * Or I Will Sell My Soul For Guilt by Thomas Covenant in the Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant by Stephen R. Donaldson. Covenant is reported to have written at least two other novels prior to the start of the First Chronicles, but these are left unnamed by Donaldson * The Orange and the Apple in Arthur C. Clarke's A Fall of Moondust * Um Ourives das Palavras by Amadeu Inacio de Almeida Prado in Pascal Mercier's Nachtzug nach Lissabon * Pause-O-Men for the Virgin by an unknown author in The Great Pursuit by Tom Sharpe (an inexact word-palindrome of "Virgin thee for Menopause"). * Penny Has a Plan by Ruthanne Hendry in The Stepford Wives by Ira Levin * Peter Flowerbuck by Adrian Healey in The Liar by Stephen Fry (a forgery that Healy tries to pass off as being written by Charles Dickens) * The Practice of Thinking in Murray Leinster's Med Ship stories * Preternatural by Karen Guerreri in Preternatural by Margaret Wander Bonanno * The Princess Bride by S. Morgenstern - the purportedly abridged, just the good parts version by William Goldman is the original. Goldman asserted that Morgenstern also wrote a sequel, Buttercup's Baby, but it has never been published apart from a "teaser" chapter at the end of later editions of The Princess Bride * The Principles of Private Detection by Clovis Andersen in The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency series by Alexander McCall Smith * The Ratisutra by Jayamala in Love in a Dead Language by Lee Siegel * The Real Jonathan by Betsy Clendenin in Columbo: The Hoover Files by William Harrington * Report of a Reconnaissance of the Black Hills of Dakota by William Ludlow in Legends of the Fall by Jim Harrison. * Revelations of Glaaki by an unknown author in The Inhabitant of the Lake by Ramsey Campbell (in The Inhabitant of the Lake and Less Welcome Tenants) * The Rise of the Colored Empires, by "this man Goddard," admired by Tom Buchanan in F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby. (Nick Carraway: "As for Tom, the fact that he 'had some woman in New York,' was really less surprising than that he had been depressed by a book. Something was making him nibble at the edge of stale ideas...") * Rules and Traffic Regulations, Which May Not be Bent or Broken by an unknown author in The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster * The Secret Goldfish by D. B. Caulfield in The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger * The Secret of Secrets by Duban the Sage in The Tale of King Yunan and the Sage Duban by Arabian Nights (Richard Burton translation) * The Secret Watcher by Halpin Chalmers in The Hounds of Tindalos by Frank Belknap Long * The Seven Minutes by J J Jadway in The Seven Minutes by Irving Wallace * Seven-Day Magic by an unknown author in Seven-Day Magic by Edward Eager (A magic book that writes itself. At times it also has the titles "Wishful Ways for Wizards", "Helpful Hints for Homemakers", and "Dreadful Deeds for Dragons".) * Sylvio, the Fisherman's Son by Frederic Moreau in Sentimental Education by Gustave Flaubert * The Smugglers of Lost Souls' Rock by an unknown author in October Light by John Gardner * Songs of a Housepainter by Matthew Harrison in Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas by James Patterson * The Southern Way by Savannah (as Renata Halpern) Wingo in The Prince of Tides by Pat Conroy * Speaker for the Dead: The Hive Queen and the Hegemon by Andrew "Ender" Wiggin in Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card * Speaker for the Dead: The Life of Human by Andrew "Ender" Wiggin in Speaker for the Dead by Orson Scott Card * Stanzas, Scars and Scandals - A Dramatic History of the Life of Lord Byron by H. J. Ragworth in Cham by Jonathan Trigell * Strangers from the Sky by Dr. Garamet Jen-Saunor in Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Tears, Idle Tears by an unknown author in The Rise of Silas Lapham by William Dean Howells (one of the characters says it should have been called "Slop, Silly Slop") * Telemachus Sneezed by Atlanta Hope in the Illuminatus! Trilogy by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson * A True and Faithful rendering of the Life of Dona Rosalina Alvarez della Cueva, Abbess of the Convent of Santa Barbara of Tartarus by Domenico Eucaristo Deseos in The Hearing Trumpet by Leonora Carrington * The True History of the World by Lucien de Terre in The Werewolves of London by Brian Stableford (4 volumes) * To Serve Man by an unknown author in To Serve Man by Damon Knight (from the planet Kanamit) * The Twelve Hours of the Night by William Ashbless in The Anubis Gates by Tim Powers * Under a Loggia by "Joseph Emery Prank" (pseudonym of Eleanor Lavish) in A Room with a View by E. M. Forster * Universal Principles by an unknown author in Against a Dark Background by Iain M. Banks * The Uselessness of Everything by the Hemulen in Finn Family Moomintroll by Tove Jansson * Vastarien by an unknown author in "Vastarien" by Thomas Ligotti (in Teatro Grottesco and Other Stories) * Vatican Codex by Mayan in The Philosopher's Stone by Colin Wilson * Viage to the Contree of the Cimmerians by Gervase of Langford in Codex by Lev Grossman * Warren Peece by Chris Crutcher in The Sledding Hill by Chris Crutcher * The Way Out in works by Harry Stephen Keeler * Who Put Back The Clock? by E. H. B. in The Wrong Box by Robert Louis Stevenson * The Wings of Death by Osric Dane in "Xingu" by Edith Wharton (short story) * Yellow Dragon by M. de Bac in The Devil's Manuscript by Sidney Kilner Levett-YeatsSidney Kilner Levett-Yeats was a minor Victorian novelist, known to Rudyard Kiping from Lahore's Punjab Club. Born to a once-important British colonial family, Levett-Yeats was a low-level English bureaucrat in India turned romantic novelist. * You Will Never Die by Carl G. Soziere in "Divided By Infinity" by Robert Charles Wilson (Divided by Infinity is in the anthology The Perseids) Further reading *Kennedy, George A. Fictitious Authors and Imaginary Novels in French, English and American Fiction from the 18th to the Start of the 21st Century, Mellen Press, 2004. See also * Lists of books * List of fictional books from non-print media * List of fictional books from periodicals * List of fictional brands * List of fictional diaries * List of fictional television shows * List of unpublished books by notable authors * Musaeum Clausum Notes References External links * * The Invisible Library, Malibu Lake Branch, curated by Fayaway & Hermester Barrington * The Fictional World of Archives, Art Galleries and Museums * Underneath the Bunker A frequently updated journal, offering reviews of fictional books * http://leestein2003.wordpress.com/imaginary-book-reviews/ Reviews of two imaginary books Category:Lists of fictional books